Tales of Light and Darkness
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: So I was thinking of making this story for while now since i kinda welp sorta watch this on Youtube so No Ship yet not when i get the gang fully together then i might do the ship for it T for Blood,Death,Sad Scene,Curing I don't own any of these Character Tales of Berseria belong to Yasuhiro Fukaya and Sonix belong to me.
1. OP and Ending

I don't own any of these characters only my OC

* * *

 **(A/N Here is the op of Tales of Light and Darkness)**

 **BGM: BURN**

 **Fukiareru kaze, tachi domaru mono.**

 **Sama yoeru Kokoro-tachi yo**

 **Shibarareta seigi, nari yamanu SOUL**

 **Tsugi no ippo fumidase-nai (Oh~)**

 **Shikai kumo ya-seta, nami da o hoomuri satte**

 **Yami o nukedashite kibo wa, yuri so sono. Kagayaki o Mashite**

 **Sonix drop down to a world of Malak and Daemon and meet Velvet and Seres and encounter Rokuoru and Magilous**

 **Azayaka na it's a brand new day**

 **Kakenukero go ahead the way**

 **Mata to nai inochi moyashite**

 **Tamadoi wa take it all away**

 **Doko made mo just lead the way**

 **Sekai to iu na no field ni**

 **Isshin ni hanatsu hikari de**

 **Yaki tsukete miseru yo omoi o**

 **Velvet sitting on the snowing stair with Lacpihect while Sonix is standing on a night sky while Rokuoru Face his brother Eizen facing Zavied. Magilous teasing Bienfu and Eleanor is training.**

 **Afure teru yode nanka tarinai ya, sozoshi yoru ni tada yoeba**

 **Nantonaku fuande kakimidasu Tomorrow, migi wa me na kucha ikenai**

 **Toki ni me ni mieru, mono yori, mienai mono o ga taisetsu-dattari shite**

 **Ashita wa ittai docchi dai, wakatteru yo de kanchigai**

 **Kotae o mitsuke rarezu ni, furuitatsu kokoro ga aru, yuruginai omoi ga aru, sore sae tashikanarai-i**

 **Yasashiku terasu tsuki ga hohoemu**

 **Sonix and Velvet are facing Other Daemon but Artious went to his Divine Form to take out the rest of the team is knocked out but only Sonix and Velvet are still standing Sonix went Super Sonix and Velvet went Dark Velvet and both Show Artirous the power of Light and Darkness as their final battle begins.**

 **(Instrumental)**

 **Awarakana It's A Brand New Day**

 **Kakeru koro Go Ahead The Way**

 **Mato to nai inochi mo kashite**

 **Tomadoi wa Take It All The Way**

 **Doko made mo Just Lead The Way**

 **Sekai to iu na no Field ni**

 **Isshin ni hanatsu hikari de**

 **Yaki tsukete miseru yo omoi o.**

 **Sonix look at the sunset and look behind him seeing his friend Velvet, Lapichet, Eizen, Magilou, Eleanor, Rokurou as the savior of the world.**

* * *

Alright that was the intro now for the outro.

* * *

 **Outro**

 **After the Battle of Artirous Sonix defeat all of the malevolence around the world so Eizen asks Sonix are you heading back to his world Sonix say yes so Phil made a portal for their blue blur friend Sonix wave goodbye hoping next time they encounter next time as Sonix made it back to his world home. He decides to make a promise for Velvet about bring her and Lapichet again but for now, Sonix took out a picture of his friend and look up and saw Eggman he put the photo away and chase Egghead once and for all.**

* * *

So i don't know what is the Credit song for Tales of Berseria. I try to find it on Youtube and no luck so i just left it where it is for now. if you have any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later.


	2. Strange World i am in?

I Don't own any of these Character only my OC

* * *

 **Once upon a time**

 **There was two legend about the Light and the Darkness, but a new Hero who has step into a world fill with Malevolence plus with Daemon and Malak but this Hedgehog go by the name of Sonix the hedgehog a Hero from a another world seek with Adventure and help guide from his word and light by bringing this world to peaceful place.**

 **And now we has the Lord of Calamity Velvet Crowe who has lost everyone by the man name Artorius Collbrande who has kill Velvet Little Brother name Laphicet where Artorius told Laphicet that he is the only one to stop the Daemon from spread Velvet only saw was murder from her Brother Blood Die by the man who is Blind by Justice and swore revenge. How will these two Legend Meet will they Work Together or Find they True Path due with their journey? We will see.**

* * *

There was a place where they lock up Daemon they call it the Titania where we see a Girl eating a Daemon she has very long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder.

Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. Her name is Velvet Crowe.

Velvet: (Thought) Since that night i swore avenger to kill the man who took my brother away from for 3 year but now i been down here for eating Daemon day and night wonder when i get the chance Artorius you will feel my Wrath!

* * *

Meanwhile in a another world

So There is a Hedgehog who is Running in Green Hill Zone he has Blue skin but he has his mouth,chest, arm are brown he has red Glove he has purple eye and his nose is black. He has Dark Green Sock and his shoe are green and blue but the bottom part is yellow his name is Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: Ah The nice air of Green hill Zone i feel this is going to be a peaceful day of Green Hill (Look something over at the distance) Hm? What that?(See the Death Egg) Great look like Egghead doesn't know when to give up sometime and he might be taking over Mobuis again time to shut down Eggman want and for all.

?: Wait Sonix.

Sonix: Hm(See a plane and Smirk) Heh (Jump behind the Tornado) You know how to make grand Entrance There Tails.

Tails: Heh Look like Eggman is trying to take over again huh Sonix?

Sonix: Yup Get there me on the deck and get the other okay Tails?

Tails: Got it Sonix be careful Sonix(Went to get the Freedom Fighter).

Sonix: Alright Eggman let end this plan you are doing (Rush to the docking area).

Docking Area

Eggman: WaHHHhAHAHAHA With this new weapon i can make sure those Freedom Fighter will feel the power of HAHHAHAAH.

?: So this is the new weapon Huh Egghead?

Eggman: (Know that Voice) What? S-Sonix? When did you get here?

Sonix: About 8 minute ago also took out all the alarm before your dumb Eggbot tries to hit it so yeah.

Eggman: Darn i was so close for getting ready for my plan and you are here to ruin it but now after all these year planning time to use the big gun.

Sonix:(Confused Face) Big Gun?

Eggman: I have this(Took out a weird weapon) Prepare to meet your fate Hedgehog(Shoot the weapon but Sonix dodge it) Can't you stand still so i can hit you.

Sonix:(Still dodge it) Sorry Egghead but something tell me that you are not going to hit me with that, you are really improvement on your aim. If you can't hit a moving target like me.

Eggman: (Saw the chance) and Gotcha(Got the Hedgehog) Haha.

Sonix: Dang it(struggle to get out) Great what are you going to do now Eggman?

Eggman: I know what do to with you Hedgehog(Ready a another weapon) Send you a another Dimension(open a portal) Farewell.

Sonix: What?(got free but can't hold on) No got to..(Got pull in) Whoaaaa.

Eggman: Not without that Hedgehog they got no chance against me the great HAHHAHAH!

With Sonix

Sonix: This is not what i has in mind for this day what ever happened of me kicking Eggman Butt right about now?

Sonix: I think this is really become a habits for me ending to different world now wonder what World Egghead send me now?

Sonix: Huh? (see people in the dock) Maybe they can me of where i am?(Land down) Hey uh do you know where i am?

Malak: He is a Daemon Get him.

Sonix: Whoa Wait all i ask is wonder about where i am?(Kick Makal Goon in his face)

Malak: (grunt) You will pay for that Freak.(use Fire on the hedgehog).

Sonix: (Dodge it) You know haven't your mother told you not to play with fire(homing Attack took out both).

Sonix: Well so much for that well time to look around to find more about where i am.

5 minute later

Sonix:Great so far i am lost way to go hedgehog.(Sign) Wonder where..(See a cage door) Wonder where did lead too?(Jump down) Hello is someone here?

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) My Sonix Scent is telling me something but where..(Look up seeing a black hair girl above) Yike(Backflips) Man so much for a brand new world just wanting to say hi but noooo Everything just has to kill me what am i Hedgehog Food or bait give or take.

Velvet: You Talk to much(released her Daemon Arm and Dash up to the hedgehog.

Sonix: Great dealing with a Demon Girl what else is new?

As Sonix was going to Jinx it there was a Women who jump down in front of the hedgehog she has long red hair tied back with a ribbon-like clip to form a ponytail. The tips of her hair are a whitish-green color, indicating her status as an otherworldly being. She wears a stylish white dress which accentuates her cleavage and has blue accents throughout. She wears black stockings accented with red and adorns herself with laced white shoes. Her fingernails are painted a reddish-orange color. Her name is Seres.

Seres: (Got grab by the Neck).

Sonix: Uh Do you need help?

Velvet: (Throw Seres behind her).

Seres:(landing easy) So you been down here for 3 year still want to kill him.

Velvet:..

Sonix: Can i get a say in this?

Seres: Who are you?

Sonix: (Sign) The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix and Also i has a question where am i and what is with them so call daemon?

Seres: Alright i explain everything first about what world you in.

7 minute later

Sonix: Oh got it i am in a prison never thought this is how we start off.

Velvet: So we are in a prison.

Seres: So you notice it.

Velvet: Yes since every 3 day we would stop and get new Daemon for me to consume and eat on their blood.

Sonix:(Shiver) That sound dark don't you think uh..

Velvet: Velvet That all you get from me alright.

Sonix: Alright then Velvet So Seres anyway we can get out of here.

Seres:(remove a chain spell) There you are free now Velvet.

Velvet:Why are you helping me now?

Seres: I am not sure if he still walk the same path since that Night Velvet so today i want you to do what you has to do.

Velvet: it Not like i any other choice now do i?

Seres: No but we need to get you some new clothes follow me.

Sonix: Where are we heading?

Seres: To the docking area but this place is Heaving guarding with Malak.

Sonix: I go with the Malak we meet up at the docking area(Dash to cause a scene)

Velvet: He know what he is doing.

Seres: Are you going to help him Velvet?

Velvet: No i am going to get Artorius and i will use everything at my disposal.

Seres: but First you are going to need a new clothes cause your clothes has outgrown since that Night.

Velvet: Where too?

Seres: Follow me.

With Sonix

Sonix: Man where are the other Prisoner at?

?: Stop right right Daemon.

So the Person who stop the Blur he has blond hair, fair skin and green eyes. He has a fairly tall build and neat hair, with some hair strands flicking out. His outfit consists of the standard exorcist uniform; a long white cape with blue as an inverted colour, white and golden top and shoe gear, black pants and long white gloves. He carries a belt in which carries his sword within its sheath. His name is Oscar Dragonia.

Oscar: Not a single Move Daemon We has you Surround.

Sonix: (See Malak behind him) Well i see you are the person who control this part well how about this we can make a deal?

Oscar: Not a chance Daemon you going down with my blade Malak Attack.

Sonix: (Sign) And this is why we can not has Nice Thing in life.

So When the two Malak from Behind the blur he Vanish without a trace but Oscar was shock about this Daemon Speed but he felt something above him he was on his head. He has one hand on his head while one hand mocking them.

Sonix: You know this could be lot more fun if you guy start getting Serious but i guess but who am i kidding(jump off of Oscar and homing attack the three Malka in front) This world is basically about Light vs the Darkness so yeah.

Oscar: (Glare at the hedgehog)What do you know about this?

Sonix: Nothing much there Kid just know when they is a sense of cause happened here and there so sometime (Teleport behind Oscar and Punch his back) You got to be strong for the one you love do you?

Oscar: That it Malak use Fire on this Daemon.

Malak Troop 1: (Nod and use fire on the hedgehog.)

Sonix: (Thought) I make this easy for them since i am resistant to fire so let make it like i was burn by their fire.(Got burn) AHHHHHH I am on fire oh no make sure the world remember my Name Sonix the hedgehog(play dead).

Oscar: Finally got rid of him.

?: Aww But the party just got start.

Oscar: Wait(Look at the Hedgehog and Shock he was alive?) W-What the Hell are you?

Sonix: Like i say just a hedgehog for fun that all.

Malak Troop 2: The Hell is he?

Oscar: Again use Fire.

Malak Troop 1: Roger that Commander Oscar.

Sonix: (Sign) Might as well use Fight Fire with Fire(Went HellFire Form) Burn(use Heat blast).

Oscar: (Got Burn in his left face) Tch i remember your Face Sonix the hedgehog.(retreat)

Sonix:(Went back to basic Form) And i be waiting Oscar Now i got to look for those Prisoner and get the shell outta here.(Rush around the prison area).

With Velvet and Seres.

Seres: Here these are the clothes you are going to need in your quest Velvet.

So Velvet put on a Armor where she wears protective armour on her footwear as well as one extra armour plate on her right shin. She wears the same armour in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. The same gauntlet is where she rest her lance-blade in battle. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up because of the alternate appearance it could take in public, and battle.

Velvet: Hm nice i am going to find a ship and Find him.

Seres: Also i found this as well(Show a Sword).

Velvet: A Sword?

Seres: Must be one of the Daemon that was here.

So the Two Women hear the Door opening from outside so They both went behind the barrier so Velvet was the first to Attack the unknown user he has has mid-length, spiky and black hair which covers the right portion of his face (specifically to cover his right eye). His hair is tied into a low-ponytail and each strand of hair flicks out. The right side of his face is covered with markings that had appeared after the Scarlet Moon and continues lower down on his body.

His attire consists of black legwarmers, pale-lilac samurai pants and woven robes. Another layer of a dark purple robe is worn over and tied around his waist. The purple layer of clothing has orange as its inverted colour. He wears a chest-plate guard and presumably something of the similar sort for his arms, which is finished off by a thick, plated shoulder-guard. He has a strap attached to his torso which he hangs his sword on the back of. Rokurou also wears traditional sandal footwear for that of samurais; with straps and socks. His name is Rokurou Rangetsu

Rokurou: Whoa i came here looking for my Partner Stormhowl.

Velvet: You mean This?(Show the Samurai the Sword).

Rokurou: That is my Partner Stormhowl.

Velvet: Why is your Partner a sword?

Rokurou: Let say he and i been in tough situation before so may i have him back now?

Velvet: Here never was a Sword user anyway.

Seres: We need to head to the dock before more Malak show up in the island.

Velvet: Where to?

Seres: Follow me there should be the dock(Rush to the Dock).

With Sonix

Sonix: (Dodge more of their Fire and Spear)Dang these Guy are relentless for sure they love putting people in these jail cell well time to bust them for sure(Homing Attack the lock) Come on everyone get outta here Go on.

Daemon: Thank let show these Malak the power of a Daemon come one Everyone CHARGE!

Sonix: Alright with that in the way got to regroup with the other and..(Sonix Scent) Wait i scent a massive energy coming from the Dock Is that..?

Sonix: Can't worried about it Velvet and Seres are there got to get there and Fast (Figure 8).

With Velvet,Seres,Rokurou

Velvet: There is the ship.

Seres: Wait (Scent a Massive Malevolence) Do you feel that?

Rokurou: Yeah like a Dragon or some sort.

Velvet: There.(See a Daemon Dragon) What the?

Seres: A Daemon Dragon here Already?

Velvet: Tch.

Rokurou: Huh The heck is it doing?

So they see the Daemon Dragon destroyed the Ship. So Velvet was the first one to attack it from her Daemon arm but the Dragon spit out its Fireball at Velvet so Velvet try to block it but Seres took it the full hit from it then since both of them back in the entrance, so it was just Rokurou.

Rokurou: Damn (took out two dual blade) Guess i am going to have to take it out still...(See a Blue Line) The Hell?

Sonix: Man i might has miss the party so who are you?

Rokurou: The name is Rokurou Rangetsu and you?

Sonix: The Name is Sonix the hedgehog look like we has a dragon on our way say want some help?

Rokurou: Yup let do it Sonix.

Sonix: Ready when you are.

So Sonix Went for a homing Attack with the Daemon Dragon wing but it too tough to be damage so Rokurou try to jump on the Dragon but Sonix see a card a witch card so he look up and she has very long, pale-blonde hair and light skin. She has lush blue-green eyes and pointed ears. Her attire consists of a matching costume, all with inverted colours. She wears a black, ruffle-like neck-piece and a three-pointed jester hat, which is an inverted pink and patterned with purple and black-layered diamond shapes.

Her top consists of a torso of half pink and half black with purple diamond layers embroidered above. On the back, there is a black-pink and pink-purple diamond print. Coming out of the lower-back of her corset is a purple-velvet tail with a fold at the end. The arm-warmers are of equal length and use pink and black in opposition to each arm, with a lace tied to her left arm-warmer. Her pants consist of shorts with a belt; the belt has small hooks which holds five of her locked-books. Connected to her belt is also a strap which connects each side to a long sock, altogether being a part of her shorts, which is then finished of with magenta-lilac jester shoes. Her name is Magilou

Sonix: Who?

Magilou: Who dare disturb my Sleeping time you know i was having a good nap still a loud noise wake me up.

Rokurou: Sonix we got this check on Velvet.

Sonix: Alright i leave some Clone to help you(Summon Shadow Clone and Dash to check on Velvet).

Meanwhile with Velvet

Velvet: (Grunt) Wha..What Happened?

Seres: Damn it(Losing Blood).

Velvet: Why did you risk your own life for me.

Seres: (Coughing Blood Out)Because..I...can't..follow..that..man..he..might..be..consume..by..the..Malevolence..So..Velvet...i..want..you..to..eat..me.

Velvet: (Took out her Daemon Arm and Consume Seres.

Sonix: Velvet are you alright..(See Velvet eating Seres) S-Seres?

Seres: Sorry about this Sonix i got hit for the Daemon Fireball and i jump in to save Velvet from that Daemon but instead i took too much damage for it so i..

Sonix: (Smile) I understand you are a peacekeeper for keeping a promise for Velvet.

Seres: (Smile and Close her eye).

Velvet: Goodnight Seres Ha(Ate her).

Sonix: Rest in Piece Seres.

Velvet: (Got a New ability Fire) So how are the other are holding up?

Sonix: Not much Getting jack up by that Daemon Dragon so yeah go i catch up with you.

Velvet: (Nod and Rush out to help out).

Sonix:(Sign) Really wish i could have heal you but even through you don't know that so i am pretty sure you are watching Velvet from the Heaven Seres(Head out to help out).

Rokurou: What took you so long?

Velvet: Ha (Throw a Fireball at the Daemon Dragon ) I AM THE LORD OF CALAMITY DIE!(Ate the Dragon.)

Sonix: Heh i think this party is going to be a long one as well.

Velvet: Hm(Walk to the ship).

Rokurou: Wait i am going with you.

Velvet: Do you know how to ride a ship?

Rokurou: Yup.

Magilou: Hello does everyone know who am i?

Sonix: You say something about Magiloud or something?

Magilou: (Shock) You have not hear of me i am the Great Magilou of course.

Sonix: Yeah let just get the ship first okay.

13 minute later

Sonix: Hm(Look at Velvet) Velvet are you okay?

Velvet: Yeah you look like my little Brother Laphicet.

Sonix:(Cheek Blush) Uh Thank so what happened to your brother anyway?

Velvet: He dies 7 year by one man his name is Artorius Collbrande he want to save this but(Punch the deck of the ship) He Kill a little Boy who has sickness during in his life and for what becoming the hero for all those year.

Sonix: (Sadded about her past) Velvet.

Velvet: And now all of i my hated and anger will be on that man.

Sonix: I see i am sorry for your brother death i wish there could be more chance in life even through you are the older sister.

Velvet: I Promise to kill Artorius with my own hand.

Sonix: (Hand on her Shoulder) Heh i bet this will be fun along the wait.

Rokurou: Uh Guy a storm is heading in our way.

Sonix: Great so much for a peaceful sunny day where to Velvet?

Velvet: Maybe North.

Sonix: Make sense let there Rokurou.

Rokurou: Roger that.(Steer the ship north).

2 hour later

Sonix: Arg man these Storm is getting more and more crazy out here.

Velvet: Tch we need to make it there.

Sonix: Guess i didn't have to use it but(Went Super Sonix) Got to put a shield around us(Cast a Giant Shield on the ship.)

Magilou: Amazing Power if i do say myself.

Sonix:(Sweardrop) Just keeping telling yourself Magilou.

Rokurou: Uh Everyone Bad new.

Velvet: What is it?

Rokurou: A GIANT TIDAL WAVE!

Sonix: Everyone get to cover and..(was overbroad).

Velvet: SONIX! GAH(same with her)

Rokurou: VELVET SONIX! (got overbroad as well).

Magilou: Oh boy what am i going to do with you guy?(Summon her Card ability and follow them)

5 hour later

Unknown Village

Sonix: (Groan) Ugh What happened?

Sonix:(getting up) Man that was a crazy Storm what you think Velvet(look around but can't find them) Velvet?

Sonix: We must got separated from the Storm hope they are not too far.(Walk around the place)

Meanwhile with Velvet and the other.

Velvet: Gah(Waking up and seeing a boy) Laphicet?(Pass out).

?: (grasp and run away)

Sonix: Velvet..Wake..up.

Velvet: S-Sonix(Eye barley open up).

Sonix: How many finger i am holding up?

Velvet: F-Four.

Sonix: Alright Velvet.

Velvet: (Got a massive headache) ugh my head.

Sonix: I wake Rokurou too (Waking the Samurai up).

Rokurou: Ugh ow okay still learning how to drive the ship.

Sonix: (Relief) Glad you are in one piece.

Velvet: Sonix did you see a little boy around here?

Sonix: No i haven't why?

Velvet: Because he look like my little Brother.

Sonix:(Eye Widen) That is new.

Sonix: Look there is a village from where we are at maybe we can get a new ship.

Rokurou: Yeah and maybe getting a compass so we can tell where are we going.

Velvet: (Look up to the sky and Thought) Artious I am coming for you no matter what you are going to pay for killing my little brother.

* * *

 **Next Time on Light and Darkness**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy look like more Malak are in this place too look like we are going to watch our step.**

 **Teresa: YOU YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HURT MY OSCAR!**

 **Sonix:(sign) So much for not being sell out.**

 **A old face to Remember**

 **Velvet:** **Laphicet No you are not him who are you?**

* * *

 **So i decide to make a Tales of Berseria crossover to Sonic the hedgehog but with my OC doing it as well i believe in the next few Week. I might do either Fate/Apocrypha or Blazblue tell me what you think? I should do so i am going to do my YoRHa and A Hedgehog story right now and i will talk to you peep Later PEACE!**


	3. A Old Face to Remember

I Don't own any of these Character Only My OC

* * *

 **Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Our Hedgehog has stumble in a world fill with Malak and Daemon but he meet a Women name Velvet Crowel she want revenge from one man who kill her Brother Artorius who thought he can clean this world with the Scarlet Night Ritual but now She Vow for Revenge with the help of Sonix the hedgehog Rokurou,Magilou but will Sonix figure what is Artoruis plan is or might discover more about Velvet plan.**

* * *

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Hm i see some trail maybe that little boy was here as wellso what do you want to do Velvet?

Velvet: Follow him we need that compass he is holding.

Rokurou: Well we are going to need a new ship first because our ship(Look at their wreck ship) Is kinda destroy from that storm.

Sonix: Make Sense Follow me.

Hellawes

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Wait I scent Malak here.

Velvet: Even Malak are here in this village huh?

Rokurou: First i need some new weapon because these rusty Dual blade are losing their edge now i be right back.(Went to the Weapon Store)

Sonix: So That leave me and Velvet and Magilou this should be fun what you think?

Magilou:(Feeling Cold) I-Don't-know-How-People-(Sneeze)-in-this-cold(Look at Velvet)-Are-you-Cold?

Velvet: No the Cold Doesn't bother me beside we shouldn't be lose focus right now we need to find that Kid with the compass.

Sonix: (Shrug) fair enough.

Guild member: Hey you three come here.

Sonix: Who us?

Guild Member: Yeah you three come here we got to tell you something.

Magilou: (Still freeze) Hope you have some hot coffee.

Sonix: (Sign) No wonder you are a witch i thought Witch suppose to cast some fire spell with them.

Magilou: It..not(Sneeze) With... casting... Fire... magic...you..know.

?: Hey What going on over here?

So Velvet/Magilou,Sonix turn around seeing a Women who has long, premium-blond hair, light skin, and green eyes. She is tall and carries an air of refinement with her, the outfit she dons consisting of the standard exorcist colors. She wears an extravagant dress and long, armored heels. Her name is Teresa Linares.

Guild Master: Miss Linares no problem here madm.

Teresa: (Look at the Sonix,Velvet,Magilou) you Three where did you come from?

Sonix: Me uh i am from..

Teresa: Are you from here and (look at the Hedgehog) is he a Daemon?

Velvet: We are all from the southside my friend was transformed by a Hedgehog for a accident so he kinda was a fail subject.

Teresa: I see well have a good day Come on tool you are slowing me down.

Velvet: (Thought) That the boy we shall with the compass.

Sonix: Okay then who was that?

Guild Master: That was miss Teresa Linares she pretty much own this city even though she only worry about our safely.

Sonix: Fair enough so what did you want exactly?

Guild Master: We need a Vessel but we need to take out the Daemon name Dyle he is somewhere in Beardsley think you can help us?

Sonix: Sure but by any chance is there a ship we can use?

Guild Master: No but all the Ship belong to Teresa so you are going to has a hard time getting into one of them.

Velvet: Very well thank you.

Magilou: Well we are going to find Rokurou first then i am going to take a look in town after we find him.

Sonix:(confused Face) Why?

Magilou: Because Sonix i need to figure out what is her plan here first you know?

Velvet: (sign) Fine but don't get yourself trouble alright?

Magilou: Will do(Humming and walk).

Sonix: This should be fun.

Rokurou: Sorry about that Sonix and Velvet the weapon was giving a deal with these Dual Blade.

Sonix:(Whitler) Nice weapon feature to we figure out where our next move is.

Rokurou: Care to explain?

Sonix: So we need to head out to Beardsley so Yeah that pretty much it for now that it.

Rokurou: Where is Magilou?

Velvet: She say something about spie on The Malka name Teresa that all she say to us.

Sonix: Alright so you,me and Velvet are heading to Beardsley let go.

Beardsley

Sonix: (See some track) Hm no doubt about it he was here before and the trail end here.

Velvet: Hm (Hear crying) Shhh Does everyone hear that?

Sonix: Someone is crying come on(rush to that noise).

So Sonix,Velvet,Rokurou Found the person who was crying she has fair skin, grass-green eyes and long bright-red hair with alternating streaks of a peach-pink which is tied into long twintails by two spiky teal hairbands that end with orange parallel-laced ribbons. Her fringes are placed towards the side, revealing her forehead.

Her outfit consists of a mid-length dress with multiple layers of white ruffles and matching long boots. Both have a golden-orange pattern with a form of insignia on them and her dress also has an extending flap which stems from the collar and through the midpoint of her outfit. Over her dress, she wears a long-sleeved, blue jacket of variant shades. The jacket's length is short and reaches her upper waist. It has the same lacing as her dress, as well as multiple buttons and a meandering orange shape at the wrists, which is finished off by finger-less gloves that resemble an artifact of the Shepherd. Her name is Eleanor Hume.

Sonix: Hello are you alright?

Eleanor: Hello and that was not me crying.

Sonix: Then we hear someone crying somewhere around here?

Eleanor: Well look like i be taking my leave stay safe (Walking away).

Sonix: She seem nice(Sonix Scent) My Sonix Scent are trigger something is here.

?: Hello is someone here?

Velvet: A little Girl?

Little girl: Did the Exorcist lady went home?

Sonix: Yeah she went home also what are you doing here?

Little Girl: I came here to give her a apple but i was wonder if you are hungry.

Sonix: Nah i am cool beside my friend might need the energy for our quest.

Little Girl: Here you miss and mister(give apple to Rokurou and Velvet).

Rokurou: (Taste the apple) Man these taste great thank kid.

Velvet: (Taste the apple but can't feel the sweetness in it) I can't feel the apple.

Sonix: (Eye Widen and thinking) Oh right(Whisper to Velvet ear) You are a daemon and what kind are you from Velvet?

Velvet: I am a Therion but that would mean..

Sonix: Yup you are going to eat more Daemon sorry about that Kiddo.

Rokurou: I wonder how is Magilou is doing?

Sonix: No Clue but we need to make sure any Daemon can't pass here and we can head back first.

Meanwhile with Teresa

Teresa: (Praying to the god) _Oh Great Empyliam please heed my Prayer. Fortune and glory unto thee,Let this prail body of mine be my Offering and you comiezatome._

Oscar: Sister!

Teresa: (Turn around)Oscar(Eye Widen) Oscar what happened to your left eye?

Oscar: I know not to face a Daemon but the Daemon he has Blue Skin and Purple eye he was the one who damage my eye Teresa.

Teresa: (Know what Oscar mention) I will praise for you Oscar to make sure you will be never injury ever again.

Oscar: (Bow to her sister) Thank you Teresa and i will take my Leave now(left the door).

Malak Troop: Lady Teresa We Captured a Stowaway.

Teresa:(turn and Glare).

Teresa: So you must be thar Daemon Hedgehog Friend are you?

Malak Troop: She is not from around the town.

Teresa: (Thought) Who is she?(Slap Magilou face).

Magilou: Your threatful punishment will not fade the Great Magilou because you want to know why?

Teresa: And that is?

Magilou: (Smile) Because i will tell you everything.

Meanwhile with Sonix,Velvet,Rokurou

Sonix: Hm (Thinking).

Velvet: Sonix what wrong?

Sonix: This seem a little bit too easy you know.

Rokurou: What to think about i mean that Little girl told us where is Dyle is right?

Sonix: True but...(Sonix Scent) Hold up does everyone feel that?

?: (Roaring)

Sonix: Oh that must be Dyle then alright let do this Guy.

2 minute later

Sonix: (Mark Tick and Pin)Really this is supposed to be the Great Dyle who took the coal from the village(Sign) Never mind let get this over with.

Dyle: Wait i need to get Revenge for those Bastard can we talk at least?

Rokurou: Revenge?

Dyle: Yes the Abbey who came for me were trying to kill me before i became a Daemon but i was a sailor so i didn't do the operation alone for it.

Rokurou: So you telling us that the smuggling was the Guild Work all along?

Sonix: (Thought) So what was the point of them trying to tell us kill Dyle then?

As the blur turn around he see Velvet going to kill him but she was aiming for his tails then a minute later they return the tail of the Guild Master.

Guild Master: A tail? Did you really kill him?

Velvet: We found him dead in the cave in the swamp this is all we could bring of him, Now go take care of my ship.

Guild Master: (Shocked about this) We can't do that! We need Teresa-Sama official Approval to re-open our business.

Velvet: The Real Culprits...

Guild Master: YOU!..

Sonix:(Thinking into his thought) Velvet what are you plotting about?

Velvet: It would be a shame if the real Culprits of the Smuggling were found out wouldn't it?

Velvet: It's a trade. Repair the Ship in the breach and i'll keep my mouth shut.

Guild Master: Tch...

5 minute later

Guild Master: The Keel's Destroyed it would be faster to buy new ship.

Velvet: The Keel?

Rokurou: It's as if the Backbone was broken on a human.

Velvet: It's impossible.

Rokurou: What will you do? Should we go back to the city to look for a new ship?

Guild Member: HEY YOU PEOPLE!

Sonix: What wrong?

Guild Master: There been a announcement from the Abbey there going to be held an execution of a witch who tried to bring any Daemon to the city.

Velvet: Oh people can be so evil can't they?

Velvet: A Witch huh? Should be Magilou..

Sonix: (Thought) Then it was Magilou that i scent out earlier.

Guild Master: It's a Common Strategy to threaten a criminal to lure out their Allies, Teresa-Sama is a top Exorcist Praetor. I won't blame you if you run away.

Sonix: Heh Clever plan but i deal with this trap everyday.

Velvet: The Abbey found us.

Rokurou: We can't go find a new ship for now.

Velvet: We Won't look for one we'll are going to steal one.

Rokurou:(Shock) Steal? From Hellawaes we are only three, you know?

Sonix: Nah remember you guy has my Speed and this should be easy.

Velvet: true but We are going to need one more person by our side.

10 Minute later

Magilou: OOOH!

So the Sonix and Velvet and Rokurou both went to save Magilou.

Magilou: Y'all Actually came for my rescue! You're nice Daemon after all!

Sonix: (sign) One time Kiddo and you are kidnapped what else is new?

Teresa: (Raise her weapon at the hedgehog) You.. are you the 3 Daemon who Escape the Prison Island?

Sonix: And if we are?

Teresa: (Remember what Her brother told her) You are the one who Wounded my Oscar your death will be swift and Slow.

Sonix: Yeah not really a good idea when you come across a Blue Blur Velvet and Rokurou you go save Magilou and find a new ship while i deal with these Slowpoke(Dash to make a path),

Teresa: Beware of that Daemon Left hand and Number one and Number two attack the Speedly Daemon that is a order.

Sonix:Ha(Sidestep and look at Number two) That kid.

Sonix: So can't really finish thing on your own now coward?

Teresa: I won't go along with your taunting but with your insane speed you will be brought down. It's only natural to use appropriate tool deal with filthy Daemon isn't?

Sonix: Aw then that mean you no fun at all but i see what you mean.

Sonix: Guess i has a tool as well to bring out Flamestone,Sulfur and oil.

Number Two: Explosion.

Teresa: W-What?

Sonix: That right and 3..2..1.

So when three thing were in the storehouse they cause a fire around the house.

Teresa: The Storehouse?! (Look at the hedgehog) Bastard The Flamestone were.

Sonix: Heh Ha(Kick her face).

Magilou: Come on now Take me with y'all!

Velevt: Gah( punch a Malak with her Daemon arm) Sonix.

Sonix: On it!(Burn the rope and carried Magilou in princess style).

Teresa: HOW DARE HE CALL ME A COWARD?! (Look at her Malak) What are you doing? After them!

Guild Master: Teresa-Sama The Ship the Report Everything is on fire.

Teresa: Hngh.

Sonix: Huh?(See Eleanor)

Eleanor: (Ready her weapon) So you were a Daemon after all! (crying Glare) WHY ARE YOU DESTROYED PEOPLE PROPERTY!?

Sonix: Well uh..

Velvet: SONIX COME ON!

Sonix: Sorry about this (Dash off).

Teresa: To Disturb our Peace and Order to this point! You are a dangerous Daemon... This is a Order Fire Number Two.

Number two: Yes Teresa-Sama.

Magilou: HE GOING TO BLOW HIMSELF UP!

Velvet: Tsk(Kick the little Boy away.)

Velvet: (Thought) We don't have time to be facing two Praetors at the same time! I Has to..

So Velvet Use her Daemon Arm to Grab Number Two.

Number two: Ow.

Velvet: This is a order Blow them away, I'll eat you up if you don't

Number Two: An Order?

Eleanor:(Running up to Velvet) What are you...?

As Number Two was giving the order he blow them away.

Dyle: VELVET! We're Ready to Set sail The Flamestone will take the ship and the storehouse with it.

Sonix: Alright let get outta here before they catch up.

Velvet: Let GO! (Grab Number two hand).

Teresa: (Thought)Such Hideous Daemon The Abbey Headquarter we must inform Artorius-Sama.

Guild Member: Quick! Put out the fire!

Teresa: (Thought) The Daemon who damage Oscar Face. You won't be Forgiven!

Meanwhile with our Heroes

Sonix: (relief) man that was fun while it last.

Rokurou: Alright aren't any Abbey Ship following us.

Rokurou: I wasn't so sure about the idea of exploding the storehouse but it well went, after all. Uhm seem got some extra from it.

Velvet:(confused) Extra?(Look at the little boy) Oh.

Sonix: For now we need to lay low for now we may not know what they got for us.

Velvet:...

Velvet: This Kid abilities might be useful. If he become dangerous we can simply get rid of him.

Magilou: Exactly Malakhim are nothing more than tools..

So Velvet and Magilou both look at each other with but Sonix scent a Voice like a female voice but he seem he remember that voice but he wasn't sure.

Magilou: He'd be a little snack for you Velvet.

Rokurou: (Scare look) **CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!**

Rokurou: (Look at the kid) It's Just a joke okay?

Sonix: (Thought) That voice was it her? No might be something else maybe i been up too long might need a nap after this.

2 hour later

Rokurou: VELVET! How's the compass?

Velvet: I'm on it.

Velvet: Uh (Doesn't know how the compass work).

Number two: That not how you should hold it. Hold the base.

Number Two: It's still work when the ship is waving.

Velvet:Hm..

Rokurou: VELVET!

Velvet: The Direction is fine!

Velvet: (Turn to face Number Two) Your Name is...?

Number Two: Number Two..

Velvet: Not that you has a real name?

Number Two: (Shook his head).

Sonix: (Waking up and Yawing) Sorry guy has the unknown vision about something.

Velvet: Sonix you alright?

Sonix: Yeah i am good Velvet Just a massive Headache that all so is the kiddo doing?

Velvet: He doesn't has a real name what should we call him?

Sonix: Maybe your little brother cause he kinda look like him you know?

Velvet: You sure?

Sonix: Look Velvet Your Brother would be proud if he see you now looking at his clone who look like him heh(Grunt).

Velvet: SONIX!

Sonix: Heh Guess i need more rest be right back.

Velvet: alright Sonix (look at Number Two) So My friend is going to call you Laphicet.

Number two: Laphicet?

Velvet: That is going to be your new name what you think?

Number Two:(Nod) I think it might be suit me.

So he has a young malakim spirit male with golden-brown, shoulder-length hair which turns grey towards the tip. At the top of his head, he has a single-lock of hair which flicks off into a cowlick ring. He has fair skin and forest-yellow eyes. His clothing is a contrast of Velvet's palette, consisting of two pieces; a yellow gown which is overlaid by a plain, long and white one. The white piece is fluffy and long-sleeved by the arms as well as having orange ribbons embroidered at each end. It also has a carved-design where the yellow robe is visible at the shoulders which is outlined by blue highlight-lacing, which is then finished off by the sailor-fuku style ribbon, tie and flap.

Over his clothes, he wears a thick, leather ring which takes the form of a neck-collar finished off by a hanging bell. Due to having a light appearance and depicted as a character in the image of "light" himself, he wears dark-brown leggings as pants and black pump-like slippers as well as a pouch attached to the back of his robe.

 **(A/N So i kinda forgot to Put Laphicet when the crew was in the werckship. part so i am sorry for that i mess up on that so i am going to put Laphicet part in here.)**

40 minute later

Sonix: (Knowing the ship stop) Gah why did we stop?

Velvet: Sonix you okay?

Sonix: Like i say Velvet i am good just what happened?

Rokurou: What are those Giant Gates?

Dyle: Crap those Narrows are..

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) What is this energy i am scenting at?

Rokurou: What is This?

Magilous: We're being bombed in the rear.

Dyle: A Pirate Ship!

Magilous: Eeek They're gonna to make a hold in the ship.

Velvet: TO LAND! We will fight them there.

Sonix: On it (Unknown Voice in his thought) W-Who are you?

?: Not Now Sonix but you might want to help your friend first?

Sonix: Alright ladies but you are going to tell me what is going on?(Regroup)

?: Still the time come.

Meanwhile

Velvet: (Thought) There are no Exorcist

Dyle:( in fear) **Th-These guy are the infamous Alfread's pirate ship. It's over we're done for...**

Velvet: What Business do pirate want with us?

Pirate Member: Just some minor business that all. But you guy are really a group of Daemon Huh? You may be useful for us!

Velvet: And you think we'll simply cooperate as you want , i suppose.

Velvet: Lachpiet wipe them out.

Lachpiet: Understood Velvet.

Pirate Member: (Eye Widen)Huh?... Wait a min.

When Lachpiet attack going to blow them away a man jump in block the attack and He has blonde hair and blue eyes, a trait he shares with his sister, Edna. Under his eyes he has black markings around his eye-bags

His attire consists of tailored black trousers tightened with two belts and brown boots and gloves (before he gave them to Edna). He also wears an orange shirt, a loose white shirt and a black waistcoat, finished off by the long-dark business type jacket His name is Eizen.

Pirate Member: Vice Captain!

Velvet: (Thought) This guy is..a Malak?

Velvet:(Shock) He deflected the Attack.

Velvet: Tsk(Pull out her arm blade).

But When Velvet was going to strike the unknown man he somehow block it with his left hand.

Velvet:(Thought) He Stopped my Blow?

Sonix: (Thought) Who the heck is that Guy?

?: His name is the Reaper Curse his true name is Eizen.

Sonix: (Look at the man) Eizen huh?

Eizen: A Sword twin Blades and paper. No one using a Pendulum it seem...

Eizen: **JOIN US!**

Velvet: Huh?...

Sonix: Wait why?

Pirate Member: You are heading to Midgand Right?

Eizen: You'll need to go through the enormous fortress that defending the kingdom... We also wish to pass through, But we lack the Strength to do so.

Velvet: (Was not trust this man word) So you're suggesting we form a partnership?

Eizen: You want to see the gate with your own eyes?

Velvet: No i not stupid enough to trust the words of a pirate.

Eizen: Fine for us you're free to waste your life.

Eizen: You'd be a hindrance. Follow the plan and Prepare the Van Eltia.

Pirate Member: (Shock about the captain Order)! But The Vice-Captain going alone is...

Sonix: Hm(Thought) Something tell me that is going to a whole lot of fun for this one.

Rokurou: Dyle... That Vortigern Gate he mention was it on those narrow we saw?

Dyle: Yes.

Dyle: It's an enormous stronghold with a patrolling fleet which makes it impossible even for battleship to get through. There is another route that leads to the Royal Capital But it take a long detour in the open sea and all those who try it end up Shipwrecked... If the gate doesn't stop them, they''ll simply turn into scraps of seaweed.

Rokurou: Got it.

Velvet: (Thinking and Thought) We share the same goal.

Velvet: (Serious Face) We partner up until we pass the gate. However after we clean the stronghold You'll lend me a new ship and a crew Those are my condition.

Sonix: (Thought and Grin) Velvet you risky fool never knew you were going with this from the very beginning.

Magilou: WAAAAAH! What are you saying Velvet?! These felles here are Pirate Y'know?

Dyle: **THEY KILL US!**

Velvet: They won't touch us until we pass the gate. Besides there's no other way to get to the capital

Sonix: Calm down you two beside we can't still the gate this is the only chance we got so let not waste it okay.

Magilou and Dyle: If you say so Sonix.

Eizen: (Smail Smile) Hm... Sound Good. Before we go(Toss Velvet Something)

Velvet: !(Catch it and revealed a strange coin).

Eizen: I carry a Curse of Shinigami, Which bring Misfortune to those around me. Even if i flip this coin four time it'll land always on Tails. Coming along will be your own responsibly.

Eizen: (Grab the coin back)!

Velvet: (Stein face) **That Doesn't matter to me. Since it always land on Tails, I'll Just Land it over myself.**

Eizen: Hm..(open his hand and eye widen seeing the coin land on Head).

Eizen: (Look at the group) What are you Name...?

Sonix: Finally some introduction The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix.

Velvet: Velvet and this one is Laphicet.

Rokurou: I'm Rokurou nice to meet you.

Eizen: I'm Eizen

Eizen: This Caven Leads to the Entrance of the fortress and hurry and move your feet.

Sonix: Sheez can a guy get a break a while?

Sonix: Hm(look at Eizen) he seem to know what like to lost some friend in his crew.

Velvet: (Thought) A Malak with his own Will. He 's Not bound by an Exorcist.

Rokurou: Hey uh Sonix got a question for you?

Sonix: What is it Rokurou?

Rokurou: Are you a Special Daemon?

Sonix: Nah just a regular friendly Hedgehog that all.

Rokurou: So did you has any brother and sister?

Sonix: I(sadden Face) I did but they were kill when i was young i barley remember them when i was young.

Rokurou: I am sorry i didn't know.

Sonix: It cool just wish for me to see them again that all.

So when Sonix,Velvet,Rokurou were walk too fast Laphicet saw some flower and he seem inserting about the flower but there was a Daemon Scorpion behind him so he didn't scream or nothing but good thing Sonix Scent kick in and kick the Daemon Scorpion away from him.

Velvet: Laphicet (hug him) Why didn't you say anything?

Laphicet: It was a order you told me before.

Sonix: Order?

Velvet: What?

Eizen: You! Were you bound by an Exorcist?

Eizen: The Malakhim Have Heart just like humans do. But the Exorcist seal away our will by force. so they can use us as tool.

Eizen: Originally this boy also his own free will.

Velvet: (Look at Laphicet) I see.

Sonix: (THought) So a World where Malakhim don't have free soul (Grip Fist and Glare) Artorius you are going to pay for making them Souless i am going to bring Peace to this world.

Rokurou: Sonix You alright?

Sonix: Yeah i am fine just thinking that all.

Rokurou: Okay then.

Eizen: Let's go the capture of Vortigen is starting.

Rokurou: Laphicet Make sure to scream when you are in trouble okay?

Lacphicet: When i am in trouble?

Velvet:(Nod).

Sonix: (Thought) This should be fun breaking into a gate heh (look at the Gate) Artoruis you call your self a hero how can you call yourself if you took a life of a innocent Little boy now i will show you what Justice mean to me.(Catch up to the gang)

* * *

 **Onmake: Blur and Lord of** **Calamity**

 **Sonix: (Relief) Ah nothing like a shower (See Velvet) Hey Velvet how are you doing?**

 **Velvet: Oh hey there Sonix(Head down).**

 **Sonix: Hey what up you been down lately when we are this close to getting Artorius so what up?**

 **Velvet:(Aura building up) I thought Artorius was a good man but even through. I was blind to see that and now i am a foolish Girl with a freak Title that i am.**

 **Sonix: Hey Don't beat yourself just because people see you as a freak but i don't.**

 **Velvet: What?**

 **Sonix: Velvet You are one of the mostly Kind,Beautiful,Nice ever since i met you in Titania. I already know your pain when you lost your little brother i get that I lost my brother and Sister too but they still love me.(Hand on her Shoulder) So You are not the Lord of Calamity you are Velvet Crowe let no man,women,children think of you as the Daemon they think of you now we has chance to get rid of Artorius plus Seres is going to beg you with this problem she been bugging me all day you know.**

 **Seres: (Pouted Face) Sonix.**

 **Sonix: What you know it true.**

 **Velvet: (Gigging).**

 **Sonix: See even Velvet See it.**

 **Velvet: Thank you Sonix for cheering me up.**

 **Sonix: Hey it what are friend for right come on i think the other are waiting for us outside.**

 **Velvet: (Blush) Hey uh Sonix did you has your first kiss before?**

 **Sonix: Many but from goodbye why?(Turn around and got Kiss by Velvet with full passion)**

 **Velvet: Because that was my first kiss.**

 **Sonix: (Mini Blush) I-I See (Deep Blush) I got to go Bye(Rush out the Door).**

 **Seres: He is Cute when he Blushing what you think Velvet? (Giving her the Sly face)**

 **Velvet: (Stutter) I-It -Like-that-We a-are j-just f-friend y-you know.**

 **Seres: I know just saying bye(Went inside Sonix Mind).**

 **Velvet: (Thought) Maybe Laphicet is right maybe i think i has found the man i want to marriage he is Sonix the hedgehog.**

* * *

 **Next Time on Tale of Light and Darkness**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here man this giant Golem is in the way great what else is new.**

 **Seres: Sonix Velvet and Laphicet are heading to the water save them now.**

 **Sonix: Wait Seres you alive how Velvet Ate you when we were at Titania?**

 **Price in to tell**

 **Seres: But when your voice reach out to me when you say my name when i was dead.**

* * *

 **Dark: Everyone Dark here so want to give you a quick detail about this ch so Seres is going to be revive from the dead not Physical just her soul in Sonix body like Shahra from the Secret Ring kind version so Seres is going to give Sonix some Support and few of her power as well but nothing will change the main story for tales of Berseria. so i might do Tales of Zestiria after Berseria because even through they both kinda relate to the anime. But if you has any question please do so and i will talk to you Peep Later PEACE!**


	4. Price in to Tell

I don't own any of these character ONLY My OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Sonix and the other meet a unusual turn of event for our heroes so they meet a young boy name Number two and a Exorcist name Eizen so our Heroes are getting closer and closer to getting to Artorius but will they make it? We shall see how the Blur and the Lord of Calamity face what trial await them.**

* * *

Velvet: There are two guard's Stationed at the Entrance Look easy enough...

Rokurou: Should We Speed right through them.

Sonix: No then they just sound the alarm hm(See the Bell) Wait here(Jump on the mountain).

Eizen: The Strategy should be Simple (Explain the plan) The Van Elita Will lure out their Defense Fleet, While they do that We'll Raid the Fortress and open the start.

Velvet: Then we got no time to waste then Rokurou!

Rokurou: Yes!

Lacphiect: Wait! Those Guard are...

Rokurou: Good thing those Guard are infested with Daemon -Blight

Velvet: Good thing you warned us.

Eizen: It wasn't me who noticed he did..

Rokurou: Ohh Thank Kid!

Velvet:...Please remain Vigilant from now on.

Velvet: We has a shinigami with us After all...

Rokurou: Which mean you can talk too!

Lacphiect:! I'll Stay Alert.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Hm (scent something wrong with the Guard) Wait why am i scenting Daemon inside the Guard right now?

Guard: gah(transform into a Daemon and looking at Sonix).

Sonix: (Shiver) Man that was creeping enough

Sonix: Look like some of the guard here are infested with Daemon Blood but how?

?: It might be Artorius then.

Sonix: That Voice Wait Seres? I thought you were dead when Velvet Ate you back in Titania?

Seres: I was but seem like my Soul was able to link with your.

Sonix: Weird well turn out that these Malak aren't being infested by the Daemon but what wouldn't have cause this?

Seres: Let not worry about that later right now getting to the other.

Sonix: Well first then(Took out the Bell) Have to make sure they don't call more backup first).

Seres: I see smart move.

Sonix: Thank let go(Dash to the other.)

Meanwhile with Velvet and the other

Rokurou: These are load of Daemon inside as well. Is this because of the Shinigami thing?

Eizen:If it's just this we should be fine.

Velvet: (Rush to the door) EZIEN THE DOOR!

Eizen: (Use her Arm to bash the door but it lock) The door has a lock on it. It should lead to the upper part of the gate...But We need a key.

Guard: HEEK! These are Daemon in every Room. All the Subordinates are monster now! What the hell is going on?

Velvet: (Grab her Daemon on the guard)

Guard: GUOH?!

Velvet: You're the officer...Where are the key to the door?

Guard: Intruders!?...I Stand Proud as a Knight from Midgand It won't be easy to break me!

Eizen: Let Him Down!

Velvet: Eizen What are you...?(Drop the guard)

Guard: Guh!

Eizen:(Walking up to the Guard)...The Thing that Irks me more in this world are people who distort the way other live. **The Helm of my life is held by my own will** If I'm the one steering the ship my life has no real meaning.

Guard: **T-That Right Right! My Duty is to defense this Fortress until my last breath.**

Eizen: I see...(Broke his hand).

Velvet: (Shocked face) !

Eizen: **(Serious face) Show me how deep your resolution is.**

Guard: **Wa-Wait the key is inside the control room the stair right ahead will take you to the harbor!**

Eizen: Understood.

Eizen: I appreciated your cooperation.(Let the guard hand go)

Velvet: That was quick.

Eizen: Hm..

Rokurou:(See Lacpheict face) You okay Laphicet?

Lacpheict: Y-yes.

Eizen: Pirate has many way to make people talk. I was just the right man in the right place.

Malak: Intruders...

Velvet: An Exorcist!

Malak Exorcist: Daemon and Malakhim? Well Doesn't matter... I will slay all who consort with Daemon.

Malak Exorcist: Taste the Rage of the Rangetsu Sword Style.

Rokurou:(Eye Widen when he say Rangetsu Sword Style.)

Eizen: You must be a Peartor You probably give a good fight.

Rokurou: Move Eizen.

Rokurou: (Killer Glare at the Malak Exorcist) **This one is my prey.**

Eizen: We don't have time for this I'll go look for the battleship in the harbor.(Look at Velvet and Lacphiect) You guy go find the key.

Velvet: Right! the Key got it.

Meanwhile with Velvet and Lacphiect

Velvet:(Found the Key) Here it is!

Lacphiect: Oww!

Lacphiect: That hurt uhh.

Velvet: That nothing.

Lacphiect: Uhh...

Velvet: (Gave compass to Lacphiect) A Compass boys really have strange thing.

Velvet:(Couch and thinking) But..I don't really get it..When i think i could go on an adventure using this i feel...Why is the needle pointing north..?

Lacphiect: ...Yeah

Velvet: Excited?

Velvet: (Thought) You're alive after all...

Velvet: When you're scared and when you're happy what you like and don't ..Then you're free to talk about it when you feel that way. It's not a order(facing the other way) That's just my opinion.

Lacphiect: (Thought) I'm alive?

Meanwhile with Eizen and Rokurou

Malak Exorcist: GUOOH!(Got slam to a wall)

Rokurou: Who taught you the Rangetsu Sword Style?

Malak Exorcist:...The legate Shigure of the Abbey Taught me himself.

Rokurou: **LIES!** If that man was to make a Disciple, It would simply be to beat the crap out of him with the same technique he taught him when he was born.(Glare at him) Am I Wrong?

Malka: Exorcist: Ahhhhh(Dash up to Rokurou)

Rokurou: (Grin and slash through the Malak Exorcist) Shigure So he's part of the Abbey.

Velvet: Rokurou...We got the key

Rokurou: Hey! It just happens That my goal is the same as your. Rolance the heart of the abbey.

Rokurou: I be able to repay you as well so it's fine.

Eizen: We're done here I set Explosion in the remain battleship. They Serve as a beacon for Van Elita.

Velvet: Have Anyone see Sonix yet?

Rokurou: No ever since he went to take the Bell he didn't came back.

Sonix: You do know i was here for like 12 minute ago.

Velvet: When did you get here?

Sonix: About 13 minute so what next Eizen(Hear Explosion).

Eizen: The Gate is open! The Van Elita will pass through! When it pass jump for it!

Lachpiect: (Drop the compass) Ahh!

Lachpiect:(Thought) The Officer..

Malak officer:(Changing his body) You won't escape that easily This is my.. **FORTRESS!**

Lachpiect **:** (Running to get the compass) THE COMPASS!

Velvet: (Thought) He's Infected!

Lachpiect: (Fell down) AHHH!

Velvet: (Remember her brother felling down at that night).

Velvet: (jump down to Save Lachpiect) LACHPIECT!

Rokurou: VELVET,KID!

Eizen: WATCH OUT!

Rokurou: What the!(See a cannon ball hit the Daemon)

Magilou: HOHOOO MAGILOU WITH THE ARTILLERY! GOT THEM GOOD!

Sonix: Go i am right behind you.

Eizen: (Nod and jump down)

Rokurou: Alright(jump down).

Velvet: Sonix Come on.

Sonix: Tch(See the daemon about to hit but use his speed to dodge it) Time to do this Seres.

Seres: Right.

Sonix: Gave me Strength(Went Fire and Hellfire form) Burn(Kill the daemon)Hm(Jump down on the Van Elita).

Velvet: (look at Lachpiect) Are you okay?

Lachpiect: Yes.

Rokurou: Man i didn't think i would be to the Ship from such a high the Ship's Sails cushioned our fall.

Lacphiect:... Um(Look at Velvet) Who Lachpiect?

 **(A/N Yes i know i should has keep putting number two from the second ch but i wasn't sure about the part when Velvet gave Lacphiect for Number two name but now i know so keeping the same part for it alright Resume the story).**

Velvet: ...(Thought) I shouted without thinking(back to reality) It's a name your name.

Lacphiect: My..name?

Rokurou: What a nice name Right?

Magilou: BUT NOT AS NICE AS MAGILOU.

Sonix: (Return to his normal form) Heh.

Eizen: Hey...Gave me the compass. I Need to check the Route to Loegres.

Lacphiect: ...(Hold the compass) NO!

Velvet: (Shock about what he say).

Rokurou: Kid?

Eizen: Huh? _Then you'll be in charge of it Lachpiect. However if you make a grave mistake you'll be fed to the sharks!_

Lacphiect: Okay!...

Velvet: Sonix i want to speak to you private.

Sonix: Okay then.

Resting Room

Sonix: So what up?

Velvet: What was that power you use on that Daemon?

Sonix: Uh Fire why?

Velvet: Because i scent a spirit inside you like a flame one.

Seres: Guess you scent my energy Velvet.

Velvet:(Eye Widen) Seres?

Seres: Hey Velvet i was watching you grow strong as you continue your journey.

Sonix: (Sweatdrop) Yeah Seres i thought you were going to reveal yourself when the time is right.

Seres: I was but Guess she must have felt my malak Power.

Velvet: H-How i ate you?

Sonix: Long story short but..

8 minute later

Velvet: I see.

Sonix: Yeah didn't think she was alive before she was in my body.

Rokurou: Hey Sonix and Velvet we are almost there

Sonix: Finally time to head out there ready Velvet?

Velvet: (Nod and thought) He is more amazing ever since he join my quest what is he?

* * *

Meanwhile with the Abbey

Location: Royal Capital Loegres

Magilou: WE'RE FINALLY HERE! ALRIGHTY, Friend! High Time again to Applaud me savin' your behind or two.

Eizen Lieutenant: You just happened to fire one of the cannons we had told you not to tamper with...

Velvet: That's a huge harbor.

Sonix: Yup.

Ezien: Yeah...Loegres is the government is location and its entrance is commerce Thrives the most ...Is't the place everyone gather after all.

Velvet: I see.

Sonix: Hm?

Velvet: Something wrong Sonix?

Sonix: (Scent a unfamiliar Energy) I going to scout ahead okay?

Velvet: Stay safe and out of trouble.

Sonix: You know me Velvet beside I has this(Turn Human form) They won't be even to notice me.

Velvet: (Cheek blush).

So Sonix the hedgehog has a mature face and he has a spiky Blur hair and he has his purple Eye and the clothes he is wearing is a Blue rip shirt and Black Pant and his high-top sneaker.

Sonix: Don't worry i got this.(Went to the city).

Magilou: (Seeing Velvet Blushing) Someone in love.

Velvet: (Turn away from Magilou) S-Shut it Magilou.

Velvet:(Thought and hand on her chest) What is this feeling inside my heart is this..?

Velvet:(Shook her head) No got to stay with the one thing first Artious.

* * *

 **Onmake: Velvet Confession**

 **Velvet: Hey Rokurou Have you see Sonix at?**

 **Rokurou: Yeah he over there talking to Lachpiect about some insane magic from his world Why?**

 **Velvet: (Little blush) Just need to ask him something that all.**

 **Rokurou: Alright well i am going to train see you later Velvet.**

 **Velvet: Sonix can i speak to you real quick?**

 **Sonix: Sure Lachpiect we do it the next time okay?**

 **Lachpiect: Okay later Sonix(Went to the lower lv.**

 **Sonix: So what is you want to talk about Velvet?**

 **Velvet: (Blush) I..uh.I want to say that i think i am in love with you.**

 **Sonix: (Eye Widen) Oh Velvet I didn't think that you would confess to me.**

 **Velvet: I kept thinking about you all the time so i...**

 **Sonix: Hey it cool i get that a lot from my other friend beside i figure you were going to say something like this before when i first came here.**

 **Velvet: I-I See.**

 **Sonix: Also close your eye.**

 **Velvet:(Cheek Blush and close her eye) What are you...(Got kiss by Sonix).**

 **Sonix: Heh since we are now boyfriend and girlfriend kinda thing so what do you have in mind when we defeat Artouis?**

 **Velvet: I am not sure my little brother always keep telling me that i should get a boyfriend.**

 **Sonix: (Gigging) Well thank for confess to me Velvet hope this final battle will give us all okay?**

 **Velvet: Okay night Sonix.(Went to her room to sleep).**

 **Sonix: (Thought) Hey Lachpiect she finally got that boyfriend hope you are watching her in the sky or heaven well time to get some sleep going to be a big day Tm anyway(Dozen off to sleep).**

* * *

 **Next Time on Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here man there are a lot of these guy here in the city look like stealth is not going to cut it.**

 **Magilou: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND WE ARE MAGILOU SECRET MAGIC SHOW COME AND WATCH US AS WE SHOW YOU MAGIC**

 **Sonix: (blank face)Wait What?**

 **Time for a magic Show**

 **Sonix: Magic show huh? Never knew.**

* * *

 **Dark: Hey Guy Dark Here so the third Ch is here so hope you like is sorry any slow update having some trouble making some new idea as i make up for the story so yeah if you has any question? Please let me know and i will talk to you guy later Peace!**


	5. Time for a Magic Show

I Don't own any of these Character Only My OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Velvet and her ragbag team finally are getting close to** **Artouis** **since they made it to** **Royal Capital Loegres so look like Sonix has enter to the city but seem like they are heavy guard by the Abbey I wonder what will Velvet and her crew away from reaching her Goal to Artouis we Shall see will we?**

* * *

Sonix: Man this place is huge but got to look out for More of those Abbey who know where they might be at?

Exorcist Guard: (Looking Around and Saw a Blue hair Kid) Hey You where is your transport to the City?

Sonix: (Thought and Eye Widen) Crap look like this Blur is Done for.

Magilou: EXCUSE ME BUT WE ARE THE MAGILOU MAGIC SHOW!

Sonix: Uh What When we became a magic Show Magil..(got Cut out by Magilou)

Magilou: Shhh Sonix we can't blow our cover.

Sonix: (Sign and Thought) Never thought i got my beacon save because of her but why a Magic show of all thing (Thought) Bet they won't let us in with that Trick.

Exorcist Guard: Show me a Drove and i can let you in

Sonix: (Shock) Wow they are dumber than they look.

Velvet: (Sign) Why did i think that was a good idea?

Sonix: No idea Velvet but at least if we can make a Drove and we are in the town.

Magilou: SONIX MAKE A DROVE!

Sonix: (Sign and Casting a Fire version of a Drove)

Magilou: Well that is the Easing part of getting in am i right Sonix?

The City of Loegres

Sonix: (Sweatdrop) I can't believe you have me create something so dumb but it was worth it (Sign) guess i own you one.

Velvet:(Glare at Magilou)

Laphicet: That was some neat Trick you have there.

Sonix: Thank Kid but knowing it was her idea got to roll with it i guess(Hearing a big crowd over at the capitol) Seem They are having some kind of News about something for a Ceremony (Turn to his Hedgehog Form) Guess this is going to be a Choir.

Rokurou: And look at them go They are being in Sync as well.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent and Thought) What is that Power i scent? Could it be him?

Eizen: (See the hedgehog face) Sonix what Wrong?

Sonix: Can't quite Tell but i think i scent a Insane Power coming behind the Exorcist but it maybe nothing i guess.

Magilou: Wow You can scent Energy so far away something tell you have the eye of the Hunter Do you Sonix?

Sonix:(Sweatdrop) No but(See a Man coming outside the castle) That must be..

?: I am Percival Asgard Crown Prince of the Midgard Empire.

Magilou: Look at that the people are showing their Prince quite the show don't you think?

Velvet: (Sign) People like that I guess.(Thought) This is no time to be Distracted for a side show. I must find Artorius

Percival: Since the Opening of the gate 10 year ago, The Daemons and the curse of the Daemonblight have brought a crisis to our country And that man is...Artorius Collbrande!

Velvet:!(Look up)

Rokurou: Hm?(see Velvet Missing) Hey uh Sonix were you beside Velvet?

Sonix: Yeah why?

Rokurou: She is missing.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Uh oh (Look up and See Velvet) Crap (Dash after her).

Percival: His great deed are known by all of us. All of his Sacrificed to rescue us from the Suffering by imposed by the Daemon.

Velvet: (Thought) But...But You...(Glare at Artorius)!

Percival: For the Greatness of Artorius praise him for his Great deed and devotion the Savior who purify Calamity and Guide the People he shall be called..our the Shepherd..Artorius Collbrande.

Sonix: Velvet Don't do it you going to get us caught.

Eizen: IDIOT! They'LL WILL SEE YOU!

Rokurou: VELVET!(put Her Head down)

Velvet: But...But you

Laphicet: Oh..

Velvet: **BUT...BUT YOU MURDER LAPHICET!**

Sonix: (Grip his fist and thought) Artorius you are going to pay for killing Velvet Brother no matter the cost.

Artorius: My People... The World is filled with pain brought by Calamity... And yet i has ask to something Tremendous of all of you. I asked you to endure the Agony brought by **REASON!** And Bind yourself with the Shackles of your own **Emotion.** For the only Sword Capable of Expelling and Purifying Calamity is the one made with unshaking reason and piercing will...(Raise his hand up to the air like holding a sword) **AND THAT SWORD IS THE ONE YOU SEE NOW! THIS IS MY PLEDGE MY BODY! AND MY LIFE, I OFFER THEM ALL FOR THE PEOPLE! WITH THE DIVINE PROTECTION OF THE EMPYREAN INNOMINAT I SHALL GUIDE YOU ALL TO A WORLD FREE FROM CALAMITY!**

Civilian: **LORD SHEPHERD SHEPHERD!**

Sonix: (look at Velvet and thought in a sad face) Velvet.

Civilian: **LORD SHEPHERD ARTORIUS!**

Velvet:(Thought) The pain of loss is Throbbing once again.

3 hour later

Eizen: So the Ceremony is finish Huh?

Magilou: Yup.

Sonix: (Relief) That was a close one.

Velvet: ...

Rokurou: You okay?

Magilou: ... When Then I should get going It's a sad Departure but there's something i'm looking for...

Laphicet: Magilou!

Magilou: Alright i will be praying for your Goal through great Pain and Agony!

Rokurou: There she go again.

Velvet: Let her do what she wants.

Eizen: The Shepherd Artorius (look at Velvet) So, He's is the one you're after.

Velvet: Yeah.

Eizen: The man who saved the Midgand Empire from Poverty and the Daemon's Claws, and a Hero who earned a Tremendous support From the people someone like that won't be easy deal with. There's a Shadow Guild Alfread helped nearby they might know something.

Velvet/Sonix: A Shadow Guild?

Eizen: Yeah my Contact is Someone named Basketville who run a Tavern in the Capital..(Hear something)

Laphicet:(Stomaching Growling and Blush)

Rokurou: HAHAHAHAH Got Hungry, Laphicet?

Laphicet:(Blushing) I'm I'm Sorry.

Sonix: Heh well time to get something to eat.

Velvet: Well we should take care of this first, right? Eizen Take us there please...

Shadow Guild Tavern

So the old women who lead the Shadow Guild her name is Tabatha Baskerville

Tabatha: Our Special Mabo Curry.

Laphicet: **WAAAH! It looks Delicious!**

Velvet: Chew it property.

Eizen: Yes it Does. We heard It was a Shadow Guild, but it look like your Usual Traven.

Velvet: ( ate some of the curry and Thought) I can't taste it...

Sonix: (Mind link to Sere) I am worry about Velvet you think she be fine when we get to Artious.

Sere: She be fine Sonix she has you and her new friend.

Sonix: True but Something felt off on Artious like the way he spoke to the people like he is ready for his last stand or something?

Sere: Your right about that that is unlike him so far what can you scent his energy for?

Sonix: Turn out his energy seem faint like it barley cover by darkness like someone is controlling his mind but i can't quite tell who.

Sere: I see hopefully Velvet is ready for that battle when it come.

Sonix: We well Sere don't you worry about it.

Sere: Likewise Sonix goodbye(Went back to her fiery form).

Eizen: Sonix There is something i been wondering to tell you?

Sonix: Hm What up?

Eizen: Are you from this world because i don't think we ever encounter someone like you in our world?

Sonix: Well the thing is well you and Rokurou hasn't hear my side of the story but..so this is how it happen.

12 minute later

Eizen: I see but then again it weird not seeing in your human form.

Sonix: Well it kinda tricky for my whole Human and Hedgehog Form from the beginning since it was a pain to figure out how to become human so yeah either way i am going to head out and keep my head down for a sec i be right back(Went to check on something).

Tabatha: My..my quite the Story he was telling and you seem to be getting along are you Sibling?

Velvet: No we...

Tabatha: No you wouldn't be... your little brother was killed wasn't he...

Velvet:!? **WHAT DID YOU...(Got block off by Eizen)**

Eizen: The Bloodwing Butterflies Shadow Guild the light that move Secretly in the Shadows and has knowledge about the World that Surrounds it... Where BASKETVILLE?

Tabatha : That Man was Executed by the Abbey a long time ago. I;ll be your Contact for now How can i help you?

Velvet: (Thought) This old Women is the Shadow Guild.

Tabatha: Fu Fu Your Suspicion is most Natural.

Tabatha:(Stand up and walk around) What do you want to know? Maybe be what plan Shepard Artious is planning am i correct?

Velvet: How did you...

Tabatha: I'm Sorry don't be angry The Bloodwing Butterflies are close to those who shy away from the light. However

Rokuro: So you know.

Tabatha: Yes of course All of these job are illegal if you are manage to complete them Successfully, The Information will your. I want you to show me how Determine you are.

Velvet: (Thought) They really keep do everything.. A pass name Magilou's Magic Troupe.

Velvet: I understand what are you capable of. If i complete these Tasks You'll tell me about Artious is that it?

Tabatha: Oh yeah but those mission are very dangerous now our Inn is quite the modest for adventurer you look like you been tired from a long journey.

That Night

Sonix: ...

Sere: Is something wrong Sonix?

Sonix: Nothing Sere just thinking what was Artious back thing before becoming this role he is playing now since..(Grip his fist) But now he is going to feel justice and something from me but knowing his face look like he was afraid this was going to happen.

Sere: You think he might have plan this?

Sonix: (Cross his hand over chest) Not sure but his tone for the Abbey and the people like they know what he was going through or something.

Sere: I see then what about Velvet?

Sonix: Knowing her it would be a matter of time before encounter Him but why now Artious (Sonix Scent) Something tell me we been spotting by the enemy already.(Fight Stance) Alright who goes there?

Oscar: I see you scent my Power even at far away.

Sonix: Listen i don't know what going here but(See himself being Surround by Exorcist) Let me guess Surrender now before thing get ugly huh?

Oscar: I know you and that Daemon was here from the beginning but didn't think you may it to the City but ( Sheath his Sword) Just give up Hedgehog it 100 to 1 now.

Sonix: One thing not in city ground let face somewhere else my Dear Friend(Chaos Control and teleport all of the Exorcist in the grassland) Now let Dance Oscar.

Oscar: Glady Sonix the hedgehog.

Meanwhile back to Velvet

Velvet: (Grip her fist and thought) Artious you will die by my hand.

* * *

 **Next time on Tales of Light** **and Darkness**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here and look like Artious is settling a big plan for us (Grin) Nothing we can't handle**

 **Velvet: Something doesn't seem right here like the air feel dread.**

 **Sonix: Look like one of the Abbey Leader is here also i can scent him but can't find him either with this Fake version of your Past life Velvet.**

 **A Sin from the Past.**

 **Sonix: So this was Velvet Past Huh May the God Have Mercy on their Soul.**

* * *

Sorry for not updating any of my Story since School is back i am trying the best i can of update for the best i can so for the best part i am doing is Having my OC face off a Hundred i was thinking of Thousand knowing his Stat but i didn't have the time so decide to go for Hundred so yeah i hope you like it and enjoy the reading PEACE!


	6. A Sin in the Past

I don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Our Rattag Group are getting close and close to Artious** **but Sonix seem that he was planning. So he check to know his current Plan but was Ambush by Oscar who was injury during their last encounter how will Sonix face out a hundred and figure out what Artious plan is will be? Will Sonix and his friend figure out what is his plan before it could be the end of the world as we know it.**

* * *

Sonix: Look like a Hundred hey Oscar listen why follow me again when you might receive the same beating back in Titania but i kinda want to make this easy for you and your sister if you want..(Dodge Oscar Sword attack).

Oscar: No my mission is to destroyed all of you Daemon by the order of the Abbey(Raise his sword at the hedgehog).

Sonix: (Sign) Listen to me Oscar Your leader is starting to lose Hope on what he believe on he can't stop all of the Daemon he only think he care about stopping the Corruption around this cursed World if he elimination Velvet who can save this world tell me who?

Oscar: (Grip his teeth) Shut up you don't know what it like to save Family after Family who have been corruption with these Evil but no more We will Rise and show these Daemon the Power of the Abbey.

Sonix: Even if they are human?

Oscar: ...

Sonix: Let settle this a another day Oscar in the meantime Think before what you are going to be looking at Because The Abbey is not going to save People they are..

Oscar: SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE ABBEY AT ALL WHAT DIFFERENT DOES IT MAKE?!

Sonix: (Sign and turn around and walk away) You know it Oscar i can tell you are a smart kid what would Artious want with..

Malak: Captain what should you want us to do?

Oscar: Let him leave for now we should rest up for our next Upcoming battle with the Daemon(Sheathe his sword in his hostler) Remember this hedgehog even if you spare me will die As a Heroes even i will lose my sister to gain it.

Sonix: (Sign and thought) determined on this kid but can't say i blame him since the Abbey is corruption even when Tabatha Told me about.

Sonix: Alright i be waiting for our final Fight Oscar (Teleport and Transport Oscar and his men back to the Castle)

Sonix: I wonder what did Artious want to risk the people who values their life in this senseless war isn't..(Shooking his head) No it must be something else i must figure out maybe Eizen might know he know everything that the Abbey against us. Right now i need some Sleep i know Velvet is going to need me in this Fight with Artious Once and for all Oscar please think about this before fighting if you think what are you doing in your life(laying on the roof).

Seres: Sonix you okay?

Sonix: Yeah i am good Seres guess Confront Oscar is going to be a lot harder then i thought.

Seres: I am sure you can change his mind about the Abbey.

Sonix: True But right now i need some sleep for the energy tm night Seres.

Seres: Night Sonix.

Next Day

Velvet: Has everyone see Sonix?

Eizen: No after we has dinner he left in a hurry and didn't came back last night.

Rokurou: Don't worry about him Sonix vow not getting into trouble remember?

Velvet: True but...(Hear the door open)

Sonix: Good Morning everyone sorry about making you all worry about me.

Lapchiet: Sonix you okay you look worried?

Sonix: Just encounter Oscar and something else too.

Eizen: Did you..

Sonix: No he doesn't know where we are i teleport him and his men back to the Abbey while i took a shortcut with them knowing i was there.

Velvet: Well what did you say to him?

Sonix: It best not to know because...(Grip his fist) How can Artious do this to his people even at the end of the nightmare.

Velvet: (Hand on the Blur arm) Don't worry Sonix we will beat him together.

Sonix: True after we beat him how will i get home it not like..

Eizen: Let head out to the city and see we can come up with a plan alright?

Everyone: (Nod)

Tabatha: There is something i need to tell the hedgehog before you folk head out to deal with the Abbey.

Sonix: What is it?

Tabatha: Head to this location about Artuious whereabout.

Sonix: (Grab the Mission Note and dash)

Velvet: What about the rest of us?

Tabatha: For now you 5 can hunt a Daemon in the west side of town i been hearing from my Scout.

Eizen: What kind of Daemon?

Tabatha: Can't say but if best to find one of my Scout at the City Gate due north from here.

Rokuro: A Daemon near here to the city?

Lapchiet: What? I thought Daemon are only scent outside the city.

Eizen: True but some Daemon has a ability to be able to enter the city without them being notice.

Velvet: Well let do a Daemon Hunt still Sonix get back.

Lapchiet: Do you think Sonix might be fine without us?

Eizen: I am sure Sonix is fine beside he told us a little bit of himself last night after he left in a hurry.

Velvet: I see alright let move out.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Wait what is all this?(Scanning the Unknown Dark energy) Feel like a Daemon was here but where? Maybe did it move before the abbey or Exorcist was here?

Sonix: One thing for sure it did left in a hurry and the track are easy to see but where did it ran off too?

?: Ah Young hedgehog by any chance you are Sonix the hedgehog?

Sonix: Who are you?

?: Let just say a old friend of your grandfather before he pass away.

Sonix: huh?

Sol: (Sonix Scent) SONIX MOVE NOW!

Sonix: What?

?: (Took his Sword out)AHHHHHHHH!

Sonix: (Dodge his sword and relief) That was close Thank Gramp.

?: Damn he is fasting then i thought no wonder the Abbey were having problem because you are the massive Bounty on your head.

Sonix: (Thought) Jezz look like the Malak figure out that i might be a Higher Threat Then Velvet i need to play it cool if i am able to stay alive.

Sol: Also who is this person inside your body.

Seres: My name is Seres i am a member of the exorcists Made to elimination any other Daemon.

Sol: Alright so who is this guy?

Seres: That is General Shigure Rangetsu but i don't know why is he here?

So the person that the blue blur is facing, he is a tall, muscular man with golden eyes and long black hair. He dons a unique shirt that simply covers his shoulders and the top portion of his back, leaving his torso mostly exposed, the shirt being connected in the front by a black and orange material that yields an ornamental fang. He wears a full arm gauntlet on his right arm, with which he wields a large sword, and a partial arm gauntlet on his left. His pants mirror the same color motif as his top, being mostly beige and trailing into a combat-oriented pair of black and orange sandals. His name is Shugure Rangetsu.

Shugure: (Cracking his neck and body) You better entertain me Hedgehog i hasn't have a Good fight in a long time.

Sonix: (Fight Stance) Alright then i make it a fun fight for you (Dash at him) Let just see if you can try to touch me.

Shugure: Okay (Dash at the hedgehog) Prepare to die Hedgehog.

 **So Sonix slide underneath Shugure and giving him a 3 hit kick combos but Shugure block it all. But he Grab the hostler of his sword and bring it out and slice the hedgehog but only to find a Afterimage. After he saw 5 version of the image move. Then he took out his blade and slicing up the image but only to Uppercut by the hedgehog underneath him. So Sonix tag in with his combos still he did a Sonic Eagle Kick on him but Shugure Recover from the Eagle Kick and he used Wind Blade move on the hedgehog then Sonix dodge all of them and Use Chaos Control to teleport behind him and Punch next a 360 Kick and a 180 Roundhouse punch and a grab to the head then throw him to the Sky and using Hell Wraith he use his hellfire power and Seres Fire and combine them to burn him into Crispy not trying to kill him but to knock him out first, but Shugure he got him by it but only to see The Hedgehog gone.**

Shugure: (Growl) Dammit He gone (Shrug) Well he was a strong Foe i was hoping he want to go again Tch well got to head back to the Abbey and get heal up.

Meanwhile with the gang

Velvet: Well this is the place but where is the Daemon at?

Lacphiet: Think it might be underground?

Eizen: Mostly Daemon would have to hide during the daytime rather then the night since they are in a city range fill with Malak so we should be careful we may not know how strong this Daemon is.

Rokurou: Don't worry We can deal with any type of Daemon.

Eizen: I wonder how Sonix is knowing him he is already in trouble.

Velvet: (Look at Eizen) How would you know that?

Eizen: Before i met you too something tell me he been through Hell like he is from a another world.

Velvet/Lapchiet/Rokurou: (Eye widen).

Velvet: So then...

Eizen: He could have been teleport from his world or something let ask him since we don't know anything about him.

Everyone: (Nod).

Velvet: (Thought) Sonix i wonder what secret are you keeping from us?

Back to Sonix

Sonix: He seem Immortal when i fought him was he always this cocky there Seres?

Seres: He tend to play with a enemy rather then finish them off why?

Sonix: Because (have his arm over his chest) He seem to be holding back i noticing that he is holding a hidden power by any chance is he a Daemon?

Seres: No not that i know of.

Sol: Maybe one of your new friend might know Son.

Sonix: I ask Rokurou he seem to be tie with him.

Sol: Well i will see if i can scent on where is your friend is it might take me a while before...

?: It would seem i has found you Hedgehog by any chance you are with that Traitor Velvet Crows?

Sonix: Hm Seres and Gramp i will talk to you later got something up.

Seres: Stay safe.

Sol: Be careful kid

Sonix: Who is asking? (See a Hoodies man)

?: Oh i want to show you the image of her past (Reveal himself)

Seres: (Shocked) SONIX GET OUT OF THERE NOW!

?: (Use his Magic) Holy Light.

Sonix: Dammit.

In a unknown Village

Sol: Kid Kid you there?

Sonix: (Waking up) ughhh What happen?

Seres: That was one of General of the Abbey Melchior Mayvin.

Sonix: So i fought a Sword Cocky and now a Holy Saint man this day couldn't get any worse.

Sol: Also where are we at?

Sonix: More importantly what area is this at?

Seres: Sonix to your left.

Sonix: (See a Black hair girl) Wait that Velvet but something is different about her.

Sol: It would seem that we are in her past we should not corruption the timeline.

Sonix: Roger that but..(Sonix Scent) Shoot (Hop on a Tree).

Past Velvet: haaaaaa (Kill a Boat) This should be a enough for dinner for Lacphiet.

Sonix: (Thought) So this must be before what is she now kinda look Pretty.

Sol: (Stern Look) Kid..

Sonix: Kidding Gramp clam down.

Seres: (Small Gigging and saw a Boar heading to the Past Velvet) SONIX!

Sonix: SHOOT!

?: (Slice the Boar) You should be more careful there Velvet Something these Boar are strong with Group not alone alright?

Velvet: Thank you Brother Artorius.

Sonix: So In the Past Artorius is not blood-related to Velvet in the present timeline but what happen in Velvet?

Sol: It best to figure why the old Fool send us to watch this?

Seres: To know her better.

Sonix: (Sign) I think Seres is right i don't know anything about her it best to see what is her past is like.

Sol: Look she is heading back let follow her.

Sonix: Roger that.(Stealth Mode and follow the Past Velvet)

Past Artorius: Hm?(Hear some rusting on the tree) Strange i thought i hear something must be nothing but it doesn't matter the day of Reckoning when Lapchiet will be part of the sacrifice of this dying world.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: There she is look like the Lapchiet was sick.

Sol: But how did this all start?

Seres: After the noon Artorius That Night was fill with despair and Sorrow when the time come.

Sonix: Alright let just sit out still noon after all i need a Little rest.

Sol: We will let you know if Velvet or the Daemon make a move.

Sonix: Thank Gramp(Went to Sleep).

Time Skip

Seres: SONIX SONIX WAKE UP!

Sonix: (waking up instantly) WHA.. WHAT wrong?

Seres: It starting.

Sonix: (Look at the Red Moon) Shoot i got to find them.(Dash to the Ritual area)

Sonix: (Grasp) N-No (See Artiorius stab Lapchiet on the Heart) Artiorius h-How could he?

Sol: (Growl) That Bastard!

Seres: This is the sacred Night when it change him, So i didn't know he would kill Velvet Little Sick Brother.

Sonix:...

Sol: Kid?

Velvet: LAPCHIET! (Saw his brother got eaten by the Daemon and Grasp)

Sonix: (Grip his fist)

Sol: Sonix don't this is the past of Velvet even if you change what good would that do?

Sonix: I know just (has his eye Dead Sharp on Artrious).

Seres:(Sadden Face) Velvet

Past Artrious: I know you are still there.

Sonix: What?

Sol: How did the bastard found us we were well hidden?

Sonix: He must be talking to (Scent something) Wait is that?

Velvet: Gahhh(getting up and saw her arm become a Daemon)

Sonix: So that how she got that arm of her she must have...(Saw Velvet try to jump on ever Daemon surround but it only the people of her village) Oh god no.

Sol: So he try to put the blame on the Girl having her taking the ultimate betrayal of her life.

Sonix: (Eye widen) n-no Velvet stop you are only killing the People in your village.

Velvet: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ARTIROUS! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS

Artirous: You mean you look around you.

Velvet: (Grasp) No.

Sonix: (Shocked) She was blind by her own Anger.

Seres: That why that Night might has Shatter her.

Velvet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (look at Artiorus and Dash to him) ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Sol: She is going to get herself kill what should we do?

Sonix: You say it yourself we can't change the timeline.

Sol: DAMN is there nothing we can do?

Velvet: Gah(got hit by Seres Magic fire) S-seres(Pass out).

Seres: I-I am sorry Sonix i didn't...

Sonix: I know Chain of commander now when we meet each other face to face(Death Glare) He is going to pay for this.

?: (Use his power back to the present) It a shame that you party up with that Shameless girl i bet you could have been with us all this time but(Reveal his cloak) That the Abbey is giving these Daemon a thing about Justice and order to this world.

Sonix: ...Order and Justice huh(Punch the old mage in the stomach) WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP IF YOU ASK ME!

Sonix: I will show you what it like to be fear by Justice and Order.

So the person that Sonix punch in the stomach he is an elderly man with fair skin and a gray beard. His attire is comprised of a uniform befitting of the Abbey and his status within it: a long beige coat, black pants, and a large, extravagant hat, which is beige on the bottom and teal on the top. This same teal is mirrored in a sash he keeps wrapped around the torso of his coat. Melchior recognizes the importance of the exorcists' missions and that they cannot always be accomplished through good deeds, and to that point, is willing to do unpleasant deeds. his name is Melchior Mayvin.

Melchior: Gah.

Sonix: (360 kick his face sending him flying) Now (Super Sonix Form) Let Me show you about my Justice CHHHHHHHHHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS FFFFFFFFFLLLLLLAAAAAAAARRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!

Melchior: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(turn to dust)

Sonix: (Return to normal then Sign) I am so Sorry Velvet i am so sorry.

Sol: There was nothing we could have done Kid.

Sonix: I know but..

Seres: Let hope Velvet is not worry about us.

Sonix: Yeah but let go (Dash to the hideout).

Meanwhile with Velvet and her team

Velvet:(alter memory showing) Gah.

Lapchiet: Velvet what wrong?

Velvet: It Nothing i am fine.

Eizen: Did something happen?

Velvet: It nothing let head back to the hideout.

Everyone: (Nod and walk back to the hideout).

Velvet: That memory just now was that...

Velvet: Sonix may know about this.

* * *

 **Next Time on Tales of Light and Darkness**

Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here Velvet there is something i want to tell you about.

Velvet: Funny i was going to say the same thing.

Secret Teller

Sonix: I am sorry to feel what you has go through in that prison.

* * *

So i kinda want to change thing up a bit since i didn't want to use the manga i want to picture thing on my mind right now i will after these two so if you has any question please tell me and i will talk to you guy later peace.


	7. Secret Teller

I Don't own any of these characters only my OC

* * *

 **(A/N Sorry for not updating Tales of Light and Darkness. I wasn't expected to see most people like this story man but hopefully, I will end this story with a big bang But for now. I need to have our Rag team getting for an encounter an old friend, fighting an unknown Daemon they will come across Sonix stopping Velvet of her anger and despair on Artious and lastly a Special Ending.)**

 **Last Time on Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Sonix has encountered the mage of the Abbey and discovers everything about Velvet Past how will The Blue Blur understand her pain and vengeance for the one man who took everything away from her we shall see.**

* * *

Sonix: (look up to the sky)...

Sol: What now Sonix?

Sonix: I don't know there Gramp but after witness Velvet Past it clear enough he needs to be put down once and for all.

Sere: ...

Sonix: Sere i know you were following order but you can't fight the chain of command but all not Heroes can save one person out of millions. You did the best you can to help Velvet.

Sere: But at what cost (her hand to her heart).

Sonix: Tell you what...(point up at the sky) Don't blame yourself of what he thinks of you even though you served under him. That doesn't mean he control your will you are your own person try to make a perfect life about yourself instead of doing some bad deed, Beside Sere the world wouldn't know if you made the news about Artious the man who kill Velvet Brother only for his blind justice. So i got a question for you?

Sere: What is that question Sonix?

Sonix: Do you have a wish?

Sere: No i never thought of my wish before.

Sonix: Was there a wish before you were serving Artiorus?

Sere: No i was only focusing on the duty that. I was making on my own i never thought of a wish that i would think of.

Sol: Listen Sonix we should head back Velvet and everyone might be worried about us.

Sonix: Alright (dash back and thought) I hope you are doing Velvet.

Meanwhile someplace else

Velvet: (waking up groan) What was that dream Also was that Sonix in that night? (look at her right arm)

Eizen: (Knocking on the door) Velvet Sonix is here he wants to speak to you.

Velvet: Let him in Eizen.

Sonix: (look back at Eizen) It going to be 20-minute Eizen don't worry.

Eizen: I hope. (Close the door)

Sonix: Velvet listens i..(Got hug by Velvet and Blushing) V-Velvet what up? It not like you to be hugging me?

Velvet: Sonix there is something i need to tell you something.

Sonix: First i need a breather and second i want to tell you something too so your past a Abbey show me your pain and despair. I didn't know you were having a rough past in your whole life Sere feel guilty for what she did i was hoping if you can forgive her for her action.

Sere: Velvet i am very sorry the man i follow year ago has fallen against Malevolence. I try to convince him But the Malevolence is too strong for me to face him my only wish is for you (praise her hand) Please defeat Artiorus.

Velvet: I will Sere and i forgive you and (look at Sonix) Sonix there is something in my mind that came to me lately and it involves you as well.

Sonix: (hand folds his arm) What is it?

Velvet: During my memory i scent a time disturbed and saw you.

Sonix/Sere/Sol: WHAT!

Velvet: I didn't know what that memory was but it shows a blue hedgehog during that Faithfull Night trying to stop me and i was blind by my rage and he tries to stop me, but Artiorus blast him away to who knows where.

Sonix:...Velvet (hand on her shoulder) Let try to face Artiorus once and for all but there is something. I will tell you and the other after once this is all over.

Velvet: What is it?

Sonix: Call it a truce.

Velvet: So a Truce huh what kind?

Sonix: When this is all over i have you meet all of my friends from different world. You may like this one person she is kinda like you but have a big appetite.

Velvet: (Small Laugh) So a Promise then?

Sonix: A Promise i will keep my word on that Velvet now. I hope you will have your life restore when we beat Artiorus once and for all now what for today mission?

Velvet: Don't know yet we still haven't heard from Shadow Guild yet they will let us know in the meantime we need to start some training what do you say Sonix?

Sonix: Sure i need the training with Sere Fire Form you ready Sere?

Sere: Yes.

Sonix: Alright let get some breakfast first and roll out for some training in fact. We should all train for some team attack move.

Velvet: (Confused face) Team Attack?

Sonix: It best if we start some with the team but let not start now because we may get spotting from the Exorcist.

Velvet: Argee.

Eizen: Sonix Velvet we got some news from the Shadow Guild.

Sonix: What is it Eizen?

Eizen: There been a report of an unknown Wind power user from the east side of town and also Magilous is kidnapped by the Exorcist again due north from our location.

Velvet: Can that damn Witch try not into trouble for once in her life.

Sonix: (Sweatdrop) Look like i am fit for on the rescue mission to save her you two deal with the Wind user okay?

Eizen: Also Sonix a Message came in the door look like a trap when you get there. (Hand Sonix the note).

Sonix: (open the note).

Dear Sonix the blue Daemon

We have your wizard friend come alone to the uphill south of the city. Bring any of your friends and she is dead.

Daemon

P.S Also come late we also kill her.

Sonix: Look like i am invited to a party huh?

Eizen: We try to plan for this part but having two problems is going to be worse then we thought.

Sonix: Nothing i can't handle, I save Magilou first and meet you at east alright?

Velvet: Sonix be careful.

Sonix: Don't worry Velvet Where i came from Danger call for me.(dash to the south)

Velvet: Eizen tell everyone to get ready alright?

Eizen: Roger that.

Velvet: (look at the sky) Lapchite i hope you are watching out there. I still miss you, little brother.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (Stop) Hm? this seems like the plan right? But where is..(Sonix Scent and dodge the arrow) What? Who's there come out. I ain't going to hurt you.

?: You ain't going to but we will (reveal Magilous).

Sonix: (Sign) Magilous How did you get captured in a place out here?

Magilou: Let just say that i was minding my own business and these Daemon came out of nowhere and kidnapped me.

Sonix: (Faceplam and thought) This is why i leave the rescue stuff to an old friend of mine.

Daemon: Now hand over your sacred weapon or else.

Sonix: (blank face) What?

Daemon: D-Don't play dumb with me i know you have those weapons.

Sonix: What weapon are you talking about?

Daemon: Grrrr (point at the hedgehog) Get him.

So Sonix scent 4 other Daemon so the first one he try to grab Sonix Leg, but Sonix jump over him and grab his head and slam him down at the ground and the third Daemon came flying at him in high speed, but Sonix took out Divine and shot his wing out of the sky. But miss 2 shot but Sonix used his speed to jump on the Flying Daemon to Punch him aggressively. But a Wolf Daemon She try to bite Sonix arm but as Sonix hear his Sonix Scent. He quickly backflips off the Flying Daemon leaving in his slight. Also, Sonix brings out Judgement to call upon his final move Jackpot and headshot the Wolf Daemon the Wing Daemon and those were dead now it was the Daemon who capture Magilou. So Sonix shot him in the leg and arm and grab him by the neck.

Sonix: (Dark Eye) **IF YOU ATTACK ME OR MY FRIEND ONE MORE TIME THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE MERCY HELL IS GOING WAITING FOR YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?**

Daemon: (Shaking his head rapidly).

Sonix: Now Beat it before i change my mind.

Daemon: (running as fast he can).

Sonix: (Relief and holster Judgement and Divine) Glad that is over (look at Magilou) You are so going to thank for this later Magilou you know that right?

Magilou: Yeah Yeah i know but hey at least you got the message and save me (Smile).

Sonix: Anyway i need to get you back to the hideout. I want you to stay there till we come back there is been a report of a wind user on the east side from the city now So let go.

Magilou: Aww Man no thank for my knight and shining Armor well? (sly look at the hedgehog).

Sonix: (Sweatdrop) K-Knight you got the wrong idea there Magilou if you think...(Sonix Scent and Grab Magilou hand and use Chaos Control).

?: Hmmm? I thought i hear something over here guess i was imaging thing. (Smile and look up at the sky).

Sonix: (Eye Widen on the boy).

Magilou: Sonix is there something wrong?

Sonix: Nothing Magilou let go (grab Magilou and dash off).

Meanwhile with Velvet

Velvet: So is this the place?

Eizen: Well this is the area of where he was last sighting at.

Lapchiet: Hmm? (knowing the presence of the wind) That is Strange the wind is picking up this way.

Rokurou: Everyone keeps your guard up the enemy could be anyway.

Velvet: (Scent something to her left and move quickly only to see Sonix) Sonix? when did you get here?

Sonix: About a minute ago why?

Eizen: (Eye widen) Damn i didn't realize you got here quickly did you save Magilou?

Sonix: Yeah She is safe for now. I took her back to the hideout till i reunited with you guy.

Velvet: (nod).

Sonix: (Ear perking) Velvet You feel that?

Velvet: The Wind

Eizen: Yeah something up almost like...

?: Well Eizen been a long time old friend.

Eizen:...Zaveid

So the man has long white Hair with a white tattoo on his chest and he wears a necklace around his neck then, he wears black pants with brown boot on he has a strange device on both his arm his name is Zaveid but his real true name is Wirukun Zavie.

Sonix: Eizen you know him?

Eizen: Yeah he is a old friend of mine we go way back during our youth adventure so what are you doing here?

Zaveid: Let just say i am here for that hedgehog real quick.

Everyone:(Eye Widen) What?!

Sonix: (points at himself) Me what for?

Zaveid: I notice the wind was changing during the past few days and feeling a dark power and i scent it from you. (Glare) Are you feel with Malevolence by any chance?

Sonix: (Grin and running Stance) Want me to prove it there Wind Waker? Test my speed and maybe you will find out.

Eizen: Sonix i hope you know what are you doing.

Zaveid: (Scent something) Hold up.

Sonix: Hm you scent that?

Velvet: (Eye Widen).

Sonix: Look like it due North but on another Island, we should hop to it in order too...(See a Malevolence Dragon flying by them) A Dragon?

Eizen: Look like we can settle this another time there Zaveid (See him Gone) Damn he is gone.

Sonix: I know where he is (Point at the Dragon) Something feels off about that Dragon Let head back for now. I know Exorcist are heading to this area.

Everyone: (Nod).

Eizen: Now Sonix we need some answer from you who are you really?

Sonix: I tell you back at the hideout some of you will be shocked and surprised on how many adventures. I went on during my year of being a Hero. Get around me i am going to use Chaos Control.

Everyone: (Get near the hedgehog).

Sonix: (Raise his hand up) CHAOS CONTROL!

Back at the hideout

Sonix: Alright get Magilou she is upstairs.

Velvet: (nod and went upstairs) Magilou Sonix need us.

Magilou: Alright i am heading down there now.

13 minute later

Sonix: Is everyone here?

Velvet: Yes.

Eizen: Now tell us who you really are what is the secret of your power?

Sonix: (Sign) Let just say it all began back in my world before i became this.

* * *

Flashback

March 1 2013

Day 1

Sonix: It all starting in March 1 my brother birthday he was 12 and i was 14 and we have an awesome parent and a chill life. and everything was great still 3 years ago everything went to hell.

Sonix: I was alone and standard no with person to save me my brother was dead same with my parent. I was the only one alive there was a purge the country went rogue and send soldier to kill every single person they see and i was injury during the outbreak and someone saves me. I didn't remember their face, but i only remember what they say to me that person says to me you are the only person who can see their future be alive and well Dominiq. After that they put me in a lab with enhancing my DNA with of other Heroes from another world like Speed, Strenght, Scent everything was blurring to me. I couldn't see anything but i saw many people dying next and around to me. I didn't what was killing them all i saw was someone like me but fill with evil Aura Then i saw the person who saves me earlier and sends me to other planets it been 3 months of the location we got there. I still couldn't see on the person's face but after a day i was able to see but my body was taller and less human and more animal like a hedgehog. I was turned into a Hedgehog but the ship looks familiar. Then i saw the person who saves my life it was an old childhood friend of mine. Jere Cherry we met during in K-PreSchool but now. She was injury by a bullet in her lower abdomen. Then i send her to the Medical Bay room by the time we got to our location it was Mobius, it was home with people and animals like Human. Then i try to call them to bring medical support my friend is dying and they did the best they can to treat her wound, she was in a coma so no matter how many years it was. Next, i told the doctor to put her into a cryofreeze still she has to recover from her wound. But i saw a recording from my Childhood friend gave me during our travel then She says i have the power of every single hero from another world she also says that i must keep the multiverse in check. Over 8 years of saving other world i now know the road was hard but i made a lot of friends even have met other version of my self and they even made a statue of me of all the time. I save the world and other dimensions. I have gained new root and power by the time i came back from the cryofreeze room Jere was still in a coma, but i have some good news from the doctor she will be waking up in the next few years. Next, i been doing what i always do stop every single villain or bad guy from corrupted the multiverse and find the man who kills my family and avenges those who have fallen. Then i told the people to call me Sonix the hedgehog.

* * *

Present

Everyone: (Eye Widen)..

Sonix: (Rubbing his head) Yeah so that is the story of my life right as a Legendary Hero in other world so what do you think?

Velvet: (Thought) I am surprised a young boy who lost everything in his life i wonder if he is the same like me who also lost everyone that we love.

Sonix: Velvet you okay?.

Velvet: (Snap out of her thought) Yes Sonix i am alright i was surprised by the way you told us about yourself.

Sonix: Yeah well it wasn't easy losing the people you love so much it hard to live on but my life tends to give me hell kinda like ever once in a while but..(point to the bright blue sky) Got to keep heading forward.

Eizen: Sonix is right we all have a path to head to for our future knowing the road might be short or long we all have something to improve when those time come.

Sonix: Well we should head out. I hear that the Abbely know where we are hiding at now.

Roukrou: We should move out to sea and find a better hideout.

?: I know where you can go too.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Y-You what are you doing here?

Eleanor: Yeah since i hear everything from the window. I bound want to know too about your secret as well and (hug the Blue Blur) I never thought you fought in so many battles it hurt to see the one you love gone.

Sonix: Alright everyone we need to leave before they find us okay?

Everyone: (Nod).

Sonix: Let go.

A Few hours later

Dyle: So where too next there Sonix?

Sonix: Well there was a bunch of report about a Daemon who is on the south side who is obsessed with taking children and another one something about a headless Person or something in the east side of the world?

Eizen: And don't forget about the Dragon that flew right by us.

Sonix: That too.

Velvet: Also Shadow Guild gives us one more info about a strange terrain on the west as well we should find a hideout in the meantime before we head out.

Sonix: Sound like a Plan Velvet. Dyle Keep heading north from here.

Dyle: Roger that Sonix.

Sonix: (Jump on top of the Ship and arm cross in Thought) So Artious you think you have the title of a Savior, but you just kill an innocent little boy who was sick and couldn't defend himself that is not those ways of a Hero or a Savior (Look at Velvet) You have made cross the line there Artious when we face you. I am going to show you the power and Justices of a Hero Better believe that. (look up at the Sky) Lapchiet i hope you are watching your sister she is going to head to a battle where Light and Darkness will clash on who will win. I hope you are wishing Velvet a piece of good luck from the heaven.

Meanwhile with the Abbely

Oscar: Sir Artious there is no side of Velvet and Sonix it would appera that they have left the city.

Artious: So there were in the city (have his hand out) Scout out the Sea they couldn't gotten that far.

Oscar: (Bow and rush to his men).

Artious: (Thought) So you are getting your revenge on me Velvet. Well i has to save the world from the madness of the corrupted i know Killing Lapthcet but he was the only person but don't worry you and him will be reunited for a little while now i promise you Velvet Crows.

* * *

 **Next Time On Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Sonix: Hey I am Sonix Look like this is a new base for Now what do you think Velvet?**

 **Velvet: Seem like it as well (Stance) Hey Sonix let train for a bit i want to test your speed and Ability (Grin) Don't go soft on me just because i am a girl.**

 **Sonix: Hehe Alright (Stance) Let do this.**

 **The Power of a Bond.**

 **Sonix: With our power combine we will defeat you Artious.**

* * *

Dark: Hey Everyone Dark here sorry for being inactive for a year now still being busy with School and stuff. I am planning the best i can with my story don't worry more upate story will be coming very soon same with all my other story as well if you have any question or request for the next Ch please let me know and i will talk to you guy later peace.


	8. The Power of Bond

I don't own any of these character only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Our hero have been found by the abbey but Sonix had encounter a strange time affair after return to Velvet about a Blue Hedgehog. But that will be a another journey to start soon what will our Heroes find this unknown world?**

* * *

Sonix: (trying to find land but none) Are you sure we are going to the right place there Lapichet?

Lapichet: Yes don't worry Sonix i know where are we going.

Sonix: I trust you kid (hop down) We barely found any uninhabited island about daemon but so far nothing well we should..(Sonix Scent) hm?

Velvet: Something doesn't feel right don't you feel it Sonix?

Sonix: Yeah HEY Dyle keep heading south there is something amiss around there.

Dyle: I hope you know what are you doing Sonix (turn the ship left side)

Eizen: This level of malevolence it a very strong one we should find some place to search for clue.

Sonix: Eizen is right beside i scent a very faint malevolence on east we should be good for now before we head out.

Velvet: Sonix think you can scout ahead and see if there any daemon?

Sonix: I try Velvet knowing these sea it going to be hour or day if i can find one of those daemon we got for the Shadow Guild.

Velvet: Don't worry we be right behind you.

Sonix: I trust you Velvet also tell Magilou to put a tracker spell on me before i head out.

Velvet: Will do (Went to grab Magilou)

Eizen: Sonix be careful remember my curse?

Sonix: Eizen remember my life was hell before i became a hero and i intend to keep my promise to Velvet i will help her defeat and find a way home.

Eizen: Alright i trust you. (Went out on the dock)

Sonix: (Mind link to Sere) So Sere any luck on finding land for these sea?

Sere: Well there is unknown base on the northeast side from here you can head there to set a base.

Sonix: (Smirk) Roger Thank Sere.

Sere: (Smile) Welcome Sonix. (went back to the spirit world).

Time Skip

Sonix: Alright Tracker spell set follow me if you could everyone.

Everyone: (Nod)

Sonix: (jump off the ship and sprint to the location figure 8 style)

Roukuou: (Eye widen) A-Amazing that is his true speed.

Lapchiet: Sonix is really something don't you think Velvet?

Velvet: I am very surprised a hedgehog who can run at full speed in wild ocean.

Eizen: Well i am also surprised as well no one can run atop of these ocean with some training.

Dyle: We should follow him i think there is a storm coming.

Eizen: Everyone full speed.

Everyone: YES CAPTAIN!

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Wow i suddenly feel faster and stronger Sere did you enhance my power or something?

Sere: Figure you might need it for your final battle for Artious use these well?

Sonix: Thank but i think i also scent a transformation with your fire and my Hellfire form too.

Sere: We should get to land i see something ahead of us a castle or something.

Sonix: Let me mark it (use the tracker that Magilous give him).

Sonix: There they should get the signal now. (Hop on the deck on the dock) Look like this place was abandoned time to check the inside (walk to the spider web door) ugh Spider cotton not my style.

Sonix: Hmm (use Sere fire and his hellfire Form combine) Look like this place could need a little bit cleaning. (Dash around the place and clearing all the Spider-web) Let hope the other get the signal.

Time Skip

Magilou: Found it There! (point at the unknown castle)

Velvet: That could do for our base.

Rokurou: Well this look like a Haunted House or something.

Eizen: True let be our guard we are not sure if they are any daemon in there.

Velvet: (nod) Agree Let move.

Back to the Blue Blur

Sonix: Jeez that is a lot of spider web i wonder what was here?

?: Hmmmm (unsheat his sword slowly).

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Hmm? Weird thought i scent something with my Sonix Scent must be nothing then (Keep walking).

?: DIE! (took out his sword and slice to Sonix but it was a afterimage) What!?

Sonix: You know it wasn't nice to attack a unknown person without greeting right?

?: How did you know i was here?

Sonix: Easy i scent you before i came in the door now we can do this the easy way or (snap his neck) the hard way?

?: I see you has a amazing ability as for that (one leg down and bow to Sonix) I surround.

Sonix: (shocked) Uh Thx but who are you?

?: Some call me the Headless Samurai but i has no name.

 **(A/N i forgot the headless Samurai again i never play Tales of Berseria please let me know his name so i can go back and change for the meantime i just call him Hanzo for now i know it not part of the fanbase but let me know after this story resume the chapter)**

Sonix: I see hmm How about Hanzo how that?

Hanzo: Hanzo huh? I like it i was born with no memory without my past or life thank you (bow to the blue blur).

Sonix: (rubbing his head) Heheh welcome also is there any more Daemon like you in this empty place?

Hanzo: (nod) Yes there is a little girl who was here with me i try to find her but this place is like a maze but there is a headless Knight and his horseman running around here.

Sonix: Alright me and my friend will look for her.

Hanzo: Thank you also what is your name there hedgehog?

Sonix: Name is Sonix the hedgehog.

Hanzo: Let head to the entrance so we can think of a plan for saving the little one.

Sonix: (nod and grab Hanzo hand and dash back)

Meanwhile with Velvet

Velvet: SONIX!

Laphicet: SONIX! WHERE ARE YOU!

Eizen: He can't be hard to find look like we should..(Scent something) Something is coming?

Eleanor: What?!

Velvet: It not Sonix that for sure?

Eizen: Everyone get ready!

Rokurou: (See a Blue blur) Wait is that?

Sonix: (Relief) Man this place was a maze Hey guy.

Velvet: So did you found any daemon?

Sonix: Well got one and a little girl who is around this place we should spilt up and find her.

Hanzo: Please find her and bring her back safely.

Sonix: We will Hanzo i promise you as a Hero and a Hedgehog you have my word.

Eizen: Also i think we should be on guard.

Sonix: (Nod) So Me Velvet Laphicet and Eizen go left while Rokurou Magilou and Eleanor can head to right.

Sonix: We meet back here wait before we depart (Spell on Location pinpoint) Here you go in case you are lost.

Everyone: (Nod)

Sonix: Alright let go. (Smirk)

Time Skip

Sonix: There are Daemon everywhere i image a whole army of them here.

Eizen: Who know maybe a million of year or so.

Velvet: So what should we do?

Sonix: (Use his Skill Eagle Vision) Well my Eagle Vision are telling me a Little girl who is like you Velvet ahead but something is chasing her.

Velvet: What is?

Sonix: Not sure but i am going to check ahead.

Eizen: Careful Sonix we are not sure what kind of Daemon who are powerful enough to beat us.

Sonix: I will (Dash ahead).

?: Ah Someone help me.

Dullahan:...

Sonix: Hey Kid duck.

?: (Duck)

Sonix: (Dropkick the Headless Knight) Hey you okay?

?: (lift up her head and nod).

Sonix: What is your name kid?

Moana: My name is Moana.

Sonix: (Look at the little girl and thought) Strange she might be a Therion I wonder how did she get here?

Velvet: Sonix is the girl okay?

Sonix: Yup and funny thing Velvet she is a Therion like you are.

Lacphiet: Wait Velvet is a Therion.

Sonix: (Nod) Yup and also...(Sonix Scent and grab Moana in princess style and dodge the headless attack) Seem like big ugly didn't go down from the dropkick. I give him look like fighting him is our only chance Velvet, Eizen, Lacphiet, you ready?

Velvet/Eizen/Lacphiet: (Nod).

Sonix: (Smirk) Alright Big guy let Rumble!

 **BGM: Let THE SPEED MEND IT By SONIC AND THE SECRET RING**

 **So Sonix went for a Spin dash for attack the headless Knight while Velvet pulls our her arm blades slicing the Knight up while Eizen comes in with furry of Combos with his Punch and Kick. The headless Knight grabs Sonix and throws him to the wall but Sonix recovers from the throw while Lacphiet used Haste on his teammate. So Sonix and Velvet combos on their new move Call Hell Wrath Then Sonix throws Velvet to the air while Sonix uses his Hedgehog rush to beat the Headless Knight senseless while Velvet takes out her Daemon Arm and slam her fist to the ground create hellfire and burn him. Eizen and Sonix new move is called God and Devil so Sonix went Super Sonix and Eizen Went to his Daemon Form and use both of their ultimate ability and blow up the Headless Knight. Headless Knight was weakening. So Sonix and Lacphiet use their final move called Heavenly Flight Lacphiect Throw Sonix at the Headless Knight and Sonix was in his Spin Dash to end the final blow and he was defeat.**

Sonix: Well that was fun.

Moana: Wow you guy are strong.

Velvet: Seem like our Bond are stronger Sonix (Small Smile).

Sonix: (Smirk) Yup nothing can't beat the power of Teamwork.

Eizen: Also i felt some sort of link between us did you..

Sonix: Yup those are called Team Attack this is something i have been working on since I came to this world, the stronger the bond the stronger is the Link.

Lacphiect: Ah i see so a Link Attack for us to do even more powerful attack am i right Sonix?

Sonix: Bingo Lacphicet (Turn to face Moana) You okay?

Moana: You guy were awesome taking out that thing who are you people?

Sonix: Allow us to introduce ourself my name is Sonix these 3 behind me are Velvet,Eizen and Lacphiet.

Moana: Cool.

Velvet: Anyway Sonix what was you were telling me earlier before it attack us?

Sonix: (Turn to Velvet) She appears to be a Theron just like you were back in Titania.

Velvet: (Shocked) W-What?

Sonix: (Nod) but it seems odd for a little girl like her to become a Theron.

Eizen: Well it doesn't happen most of the time when your home is attack and the people you knew were kill by Daemon.

Sonix: So they kidnapped anyone they see huh?

Eizen: (Nod).

Moana: My parent were killed in my village by those monster then the exotics took me with them i was scare and lonely. I didn't know what to do, but i was saved by the headless Samurai if it wasn't for him i would have die in that horrific place back there wait? (look at Sonix with scare eye) tell me is he alive?

Sonix: (pat Moana head) Don't worry he is alive and well, in fact, he was looking for you.

Hanzo: MOANA MOANA!

Moana: (tearing coming out and hug him) I thought i lost you before we came in here.

Hanzo: They can't kill me that easy.

Sonix: (Saw Rokurou and Magilou and Eleanor) Seem like you 3 have fun did you find anything?

Eleanor: Well we did find this (Take out an unknown Gem) It started to glow and we decide to pick it up.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) That is a Chaos Emerald!

Velvet: (Confused face) A Chaos Emerald?

Sonix: Long story Short if you attain all seven of them you become unstoppable.

Eleanor: We found it in the upper level.

Sonix: I see (Put the Emerald away) Well we should make sure this base is clear before our next plan of attack.

Everyone: (Nod).

An hour later

Sonix: (Relief) Well that was fun.

Velvet: Quite the workout for clearing out Daemon.

Eizen: Well we should where to next Sonix?

Sonix: (nod) Right have Dyle get the ship ready. We should follow that unknown Dragon that is our first mission to do.

Eizen: I see take out the big mission first then last one Smart (Small Smile).

Sonix: Yup we might encounter your friend as well what is his name...Zaveid Correct?

Velvet: It would seem the Dragon was heading east before it took off.

Sonix: (Arms cross his chest) Velvet may be right but what could be its purpose?

Rokurou: Well one thing for sure we need some rest.

Sonix: True i am feeling tired (Yawning).

Eizen: Alright Tomorrow morning we head out by sunrise but for now sleep night everyone (Went to his bedroom).

Everyone: Night.

Next day

Sonix: (Felt a Vision and breathing Heavenly) W-What the hell was that?

Sol: What up kid?

Sonix: I have another vision Gramp.

Sol: A Vision?

Sonix: Yeah But i saw someone die when we battle Artious.

Sol: Who?

Sonix: Velvet.

Sere/Sol: What?

Sonix: Yeah after Artious defeat Velvet is reunited with her brother but a deep pain is curing in her body that her time is over.

Sere: I-I See.

Sonix: But after all she did say that her only goal is to kill Artious when this is all over.

Velvet: Sonix is everything alright?

Sonix: Yeah i am good in fact there is something i want to give you Velvet.

Velvet: What would that be Sonix?

Sonix: (casting a spell) Here you go it a spell for your future but it won't unlock unless you defeat Artious okay Velvet?

Velvet: Thank (hug Sonix).

Sonix: (Blush) W-Welcome.

Velvet: We are almost done with setting up Sonix you ready?

Sonix: (Smirk) You know me Velvet a Grand Adventure never end.

Velvet: (Small Smile) Hehe well i will meet you outside.(Close Sonix Room)

Sonix: (look at the window) It so sunny at there (Smirk) Watch out World a new hero is coming.

* * *

 **Next Time on Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Sonix: Hey Everyone Sonix here look like The Dragon was Eizen and Zaveld old friend look like the Reaper Curse does more than misfortune**

 **Eizen:...**

 **Once a friend Once a Daemon**

 **Sonix: (Sadden Face) We all face pain but never face of losing someone.**

* * *

Hey Everyone DarkSonixKiller Here Look like we are almost close to the end of this Story. I want to say Thank you for the people that follow and favorite this Story of Tales of Light and Darkness. I hope you would all like now Team Attack I will list them down at the bottom.

Sonix And Velvet: Hell Wrath

Sonix And Eizen: God and Devil

Sonix And Lacphiet: Heavenly Flight

Since it was the first Team Attack. I did with Velvet Eizen and Lacphiet don't worry i will think more idea for Rokurou Eleanor Magilou but for now i will see you in the next CH. If you have any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later peace.


	9. Once a Friend Once a Daemon

I don't own any of these characters only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Sonix and his friend have taken over a base now there only mission is to take out any remain** **Malevolence** **Threat** **In the world What can our Heroes do in these situations** **? We shall see.**

* * *

Sonix: We should head to a nearly by tower and see if they saw that unknown Dragon.

Elzen: Well there been report about a family in the south side saw it maybe we can try there.

Sonix: Nice info there Eizen I meet you there (dash to the location)

Velvet: We should follow him in case this Dragon may take an unexpected route to escape from Zavled as well.

Rokurou: Agree (see Eizen stand still) Eizen you alright?

Eizen: I am fine let go before we might lose Sonix (walk to the dock).

Time Skip

Sonix: (See the village) That is the one but something tell me that Zaveid was heading to (Smirk) Well time to get this dragon down (figure 8 to the dock)

Sonix: But first it best to wait for the other and..(Mind Link to Sere) What up Sere?

Sere: I already told the other that you made to the village they say go find the family who has seen Zaveid or that unknown dragon.

Sonix: Roger tell them i will see if i can get some info from them alright?

Sere: I will tell them. (went back to Sonix mind)

Sonix: Alright knowing the Abbey got to hide in plan slight without them where (hop on the rooftop) It best to get a view above them (see the family) Look like them the Shadow Guild did mention the family on the coast side of the village Well mind as well ask them question about Zaveid whereabout (Drop down).

Man: Hehe well this is some new face around here tell me son what is your name?

Sonix: My name is Sonix the hedgehog Sir i want to know have you see Zavied?

Man: Yes we have actually him and his wife Aldina always play with our children but ever since a dragon came by our village Zaveid told us that dragon...is his wife.

Sonix: (Sadden face) I-I am sorry to hear that. I wish there was a chance to bring her back.

Man: (Smile) I know Zavied he always never give up on her even if cost him his determined never cease to amaze me, ahh it reminds me when i was young (see his wife and children) Sometimes it never late to save those in need.

Sonix: Thx do you know where they went?

Man: I saw Zavied went east far in the mountain trying to stop the dragon rampage from going worse from the Malevolence.

Sonix: I see (wave) Thx i will make sure to help him as anyway.

Man: Have a safe journey Youngster.

Sonix: (Smirk smile and dash) So east huh better tell the other (thinking) actually (Summon a clone) Go tell the other where i am heading alright.

Sonix clone: (Nod and rush to the dock).

Sonix: (Thought) Now Zavied (figure 8)

Back to Velvet

Velvet: (see Sonix clone) Look like Sonix got info.

Sonix Clone: Head east from the mountain he will meet you there (vanish).

Eizen: (thought) It time (rush to the mountain).

Lacphiet: Wait Eizen where are you going?

Rokuoru: Wait hold up Dammit (follow Eizen).

Velvet: (See Sonix on the mountain) I hope you know what you are doing Sonix (follow Eizen).

Magilou: (Pouted face) Really you all are going to leave the great Magilou (follow everyone).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (backflips on the top) Alright i did felt some Malevolence up here but where is..(Sonix Scent and dodge some wind attack) Whoa this is some attack got to watch out for that.

Zavied: What the hell are you doing here?

Sonix: Came here to stop you for getting your self killed that what is this really the way for you to fight someone you love Zavied?

Zavied: SHUT UP What do you know about losing someone you care or love in your life.

Sonix: I did lose everyone. I lost in my life i lost my brother, my parent friend, everyone, I know was dead the only person I can't lose is my best childhood friend so if you are telling me about losing someone what makes you so different from me if you lost her (point at his wife) If i lost everyone i know.

Zavied: (Eye widen from Sonix past and pain) I-I didn't know.

Sonix: Let me deal with her.

Zavied: Wait i can still..(grunt).

Sonix: You are still injury from her attack let me handle her.

Zavied: (Thought) I hope you know what are you doing (Small Smile) Kid.

Sonix: (Went Super Sonix) Let go!

Velvet: Wait (See Sonix) Is that Sonix?

Eizen: What is this level of power?

Lacphiet: That must be his Super Form.

Magilou: (confused face) A Super Form?

Lacphiet: Sonix told me in his world that these are 7 jewels call Chaos Emerald all 7 of them you can become an unstoppable being but if you have chaos energy. You can transform without them for what he told me.

Velvet: (look at Sonix) Incredible You are really outstanding Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: (dash at the dragon) LET DANCE!

 **BGM: Live and Learn Crush 40**

 **Sonix went underneath the Dragon with an uppercut then the Dragon Use it Wind power to form wind blade to cut down Sonix but with Super Sonix amazing Agility. He was able to dodge all of them so Sonix uses Chaos Rain to do minimal damage to her. So he can use super moves on her but the Dragon uses it ultimately Attack on Sonix Wind Vortex but she aims at Sonix but only to find it somehow block it or deflect it Then Sonix finally use his super move Curse removes on the Dragon and the battle was over.**

Sonix: (Relief) Welp glad that was over.

Aldina: (Screaming and faint)

Sonix: (summon a blanket)

Zavied: (Shocked about the Dragon) Wait did you just...

Sonix: Remove the Malevolence inside her yes i did why?

Eizen: How did you...?

Sonix: Well before i came into this world something felt off so after learning about Malevolence and other things from this world that i need to know about.

Zavied: But how did you remove the Malevolence that what i wanna know no one ever found a cure for Malevolence before how did you find it?

Sonix: Well let just say after the breakout in Titania. I pick up a sample of the Malevolence it took me about 2 or 3 days to find a real cure but i wasn't sure on how to test it but one thing to know after encounter to you when your wife came by i know you weren't going to give up on her (Smirk).

Eizen: (Smile at Sonix knowledge) You know i never thought you were the brawling type.

Sonix: Well it come to unknown magic or science sometimes Those are the key of saving other Eizen I know deep inside there was no way of saving her sometime it all need (walk up to Eizen and hand on his shoulder and Smile) a Little hope.

Eizen: (Small grin)

Zaveid: Kid Right Eizen not everything has to be a burden of your shoulder sometimes you need a friend to help.

Aldina: (Grunts and open her eye) Zaveid?

Zaveid: Hey there Aldina how are you feeling?

Aldina: I feel better not one of Malevolence inside my body (look at Sonix) Thank you dear hero for saving me.

Sonix: (Small blush and gigging) Your Welcome anyway we need to head outcome one everyone we have other places to visit to get one close to stopping Artorius (Walk to the ship)

Aldina: Wait what is your name?

Sonix: (half turn smile and thumb up) Name is Sonix the hedgehog (Ran down the mountain).

Aldina: (Thought and look at the sky) Sonix the hedgehog (Smile) Thank you for curing me.

Meanwhile at the Abbey

Oscar: My lord there been some unexpected news about Sonix.

Artorius: I hear he somehow cure the Malevolence from a daemon to Human. I am impressed for someone like him for gain that type of knowledge many have try but fail dying Where was their last known location?

Oscar: They vanish without a trace but i afraid we were too late to stop them after they left the Island B-but (grip) Sonix the hedgehog (getting flashback from their encounter) Damn you Sonix (look at his Shepard) Lord Artious. I want the power to slay all Daemon who threaten our dear mission

Artoruis: Fear not Oscar you will obtain the power of the Abbey (see Oscar sister) Teresa You have failed me as for that you are no only an Abbey no more.

Teresa: (Eye Widen) W-Wait Lord Artoruis I need one more chance to redeem myself for my mistake and...

Shigure: Sorry we been giving you alot of chance most of them fail and because you were weak so only Oscar is worthy enough to deal with those Abbey and (stern face) I need to face off someone of my skill.

Artioruis: (nod) Oscar By the god you will be blessed and strengthened the Abbey power (cast a magic circle).

Oscar: I feel the power flowing through me (Bow to Artioruis) Thank you Artioruis.

Artioruis: As for your sister (took her power and her tools away from her) She is banished from the Abbey.

Teresa: (Eye widen) W-Wait you can't be serious about this Oscar.

Oscar: Yes my lord (turn to his sister) Don't worry sister i will make sure to bring you back to the Abbey before you know it.

Teresa: (hug her) Be careful Oscar i don't know if they are even stronger than before.

Oscar: (serious face and raise his sword) I won't lose to them because the power of the Abbey surge flow me.

Artious: SET OUT AND DESTROY VELVET CROWE AND SONIX THE HEDGEHOG THEY HAVE PURGE THIS WORLD WITH MALEVOLENCE!

Oscar: Yes my lord (fly out of the Abbey).

Meanwhile back to the gang

Sonix: (Standing on top of Eizen Ship) Artious (Small Glare).

Artious: Sonix (Small strain glare)

Sonix/Artious: Let see who is Light and Darkness for our final battle!

* * *

 **Next Time on Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here look like a rumor about a daemon taking children we need to find that daemon and take them down once and for all.**

 **Velvet: Sonix isn't...**

 **Sonix: (Eye Widen) Oscar what have done to you?**

 **Light overcomes Darkness**

 **Oscar: I have** **the power to beat you Sonix the hedgehog face me in combat for our final battle.**

* * *

Yo everyone Dark here so i still didn't make the op yet for Tales of Light and Darkness a good story can't do without an OP and Ending. I will try to get it done soon as possible but for now thank for the support of this if you has any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later peace.


	10. Light Overcome Darkness

I don' own any of these Characters only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Sonix and his friend have encounter Zavied and the Dragon he cures Zaveid lover but what will our Heroes do now?**

* * *

Sonix: (doing some pushup) Alright i think that should be enough for today. (stretching arm and leg) Man, my body feel refresh hasn't felt that way in a while now.

Sere: Sonix i has a question for you?

Sonix: What is it?

Sere: I felt a disturbance with your last encounter with Oscar. I don't know if he has got the power from the Abbey.

Sonix: Don't worry Sere i will make sure to calm him down as best i can.

Sere: I know just...(clench to her heart) It pains me for what lies Artious put into Young Oscar head.

Sonix: Hey Don't worry Seres I will make sure nothing happen to Oscar you have my word.

Seres: Thank you Sonix (Went to mind link)

Sonix: (Hear the door knocking) Who is it?

Velvet: It me Velvet.

Sonix: Come in Velvet

Velvet: We got some info about The Daemon on the East Side taking Children.

Sonix: Alright when are we depart?

Velvet: We depart now!

Sonix: Cool Will meet you down there.

Meanwhile

Sonix: (Stretching his leg) Alrightly Is everyone ready?

Velvet: Yes we will meet you there.

Sonix: Roger (dash at the location)

14 minute later

Sonix: Alright there should be here about...(See Eizen Ship) Well what do you know they are here (Sonix Scent) Weird something feels off it like from this village maybe i ask the people around.

Velvet: Sonix did you find anything yet?

Sonix: No But i feel something about this place like this village is giving off some kind of heavy Malevolence coming from that warehouse.

Women: Wait are you Adventurer?

Sonix: Yes ma what wrong?

Women: I lost my daughter by a daemon and took her to the Warehouse just down the road but take a left side.

Sonix: We will get your daughter back you have my word miss.

Women: Thank you.

Sonix: (Smile) Well come on Gang We got some Daemon to defeat (Smirk and walk to the Warehouse)

Eleanor: (Thought and hand on her chin) How is Sonix making these people smile does he make them have hope or something?

Time Skip

Velvet: Alright is everyone here?

Sonix: Yup let go Velvet!

Velvet: (Kick down the door) So you must be the Daemon Kidnapped Children is that correct?

?: Ah it seems word got out well it doesn't matter i will get my revenge on those who try kill me.

Sonix: (Small Glare) Well then You will pay for all the little one you destroyed (Transform into Hellfire Sonix) Time to test this new Form Out.

Eizen: Wait Sonix did you just..?

Sonix: Combine my power with Seres yes yes i did Let do this!

 **BGM: Velvet Battle Theme**

 **So Sonix uses his Firepower to burn some of the Daemon attacks while Velvet Dash** **underneath and slice one of her Arms off but she quickly Regeneration one of her limbs back from Velvet Armblade. So Rokurou Went up with Eizen cutting down the Daemon plants but Lacpihet use Fire Spell with Magilou to double the Damage but The Daemon uses her plant so hit Sonix but Sonix Dodge it quickly with a naked eye and told Lapichet to make a barrier around the team and Lapcihet cast the Spell and Lapcihet did and Sonix Use Inferno Rush to beat the Daemon down. and Sonix stops dash at her and summon fire from below and burn her from the inside.**

Sonix: Do you give up now?

Daemon: Yes yes i give up have mercy.

Velvet: Why did you kidnapped the villager Children tell us or i will end your live.

Medissa: My name is Medissa i lost my child year ago before i become a daemon (sniff) I lost my only child (crying).

Sonix: (sad face) We should bring her with us.

Velvet: (Look at Sonix with a glare) Sonix are you sure after all we are...

Sonix: I know but look at her Velvet she was like you when you lost him it best to have her come with us beside there is better way to kill Daemon.

Eleanor: And what do you mean by that Sonix?

Sonix: (half turn) A new life Eleanor you and all people should know that. (Walk out)

Eleanor: (Thought and look at Medissa) He is right she never wants this in the first place maybe she do need a new life.

Time Skip

Velvet: Well this was an unexpected turn of event.

Eizen: Well Sonix is right some of these daemons do desire a new Life after becoming Daemon on their life.

Rokuoru: Beside Sonix know they need a second chance of life after what they been through.

Lapcihet: (nod with Rokurou) I agree with Rokuoru Many Daemons like Moana didn't want to become a Daemon.

Sonix:...

Velvet: Sonix are you sure we should bring her back to base?

Sonix: Don't worry Velvet she needs someone to look over. I Sense some weird Malevolence on Northeast from that same village when we went to fight Zavied before.

Velvet: Wait how?

Sonix: Not sure all i know is that after we depart i scent it maybe it is...(got grab by an unknown person) What up?

Oscar: (grab Sonix) I told you i will return.

Sonix: (Struggle) Dammit Oscar me and Velvet were talking and you really butt in on our conversation.

Oscar: This time you died Sonix (kick the blue blur stomach to an inhabitation Island)

Sonix: Whooooooaaaaaaaaaaaa (spin dash recover and relief) Man That was close.

Oscar: Now it time we finish this Sonix the hedgehog (Dash At Sonix).

Sonix: (Went Super Sonix) Glady Oscar (dash at Oscar).

 **BGM: Oscar Battle Theme**

 **So Oscar grab his sword and try to slice Sonix but Sonix use his Summon Demon Sword call Ven So Sonix grab the tip of Oscar blade and broke it and Sonix charge at him with a Spin Dash but Oscar use his holy light to burn Sonix but Sonix was to fast for Oscar to be hit by the beam So Sonix use Afterimage to get closer to Oscar but the moment Sonix went up to him Oscar use his hidden Power to Strength himself but Sonix Transforms into Hyper Sonix and Oscar use Blade of Justice to Strike Sonix but Sonix didn't even flinch by Oscar blade instead. He grabs his blade and reel Oscar to himself and punch his stomach causing Oscar to drew out blood and Sonix Eagle him down to the ground level and Sonix teleport to the ground and catch his back and carry him down on the ground.**

Sonix: (relief) Finally that was a hard battle now time to...(scent Oscar power rising up) Really? Again (scoff) Alright then time for round 2. (Fight stance)

Velvet: SONIX!

Sonix: Just in time Velvet We need to get out of here before Oscar..(Felt Malevolence on Oscar) Wait something doesn't feel right about Oscar he feel..(scent dark power) Like someone twister him or something?

Teresa: Oscar what are you doing?

Oscar: Step aside sister i need to finish this once and for all (dash to Sonix but only to stab by unknown Hedgehog) W-What?

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Wait isn't that...

Sol: N-No He should be dead after 4 years.

Velvet: Sonix who the hell is that?

Sonix: Velvet I need to get you out of here.

Velvet: Wait what do you mean?

?: Chaos Blast

Sonix: TIME STOP! (grab Velvet and Teresa, Oscar figure 8 out of there)

?: Dammit You got lucky Hedgehog next time we meet you and i has a score to settle once and for (Teleport).

Time Skip

Eizen: Wait did Sonix and Velvet go?

Lapchiet: (See a Blue blur) There!

Magilou: And i see Velvet and two other people?

Sonix: (panting) Get Oscar at the recovering center now!

Eleanor: (grab the bleeding Oscar to the recover Center)

Eizen: Sonix what happen?

Sonix: I encounter one of my old foe when Oscar kidnapped me.

Velvet: Who was that person Sonix?

Sonix: His name is...Shadow the hedgehog.

Rokuoru: What is his deal with you?

Sonix: Let just say he has a personal grudge about me for what i did in the past.

Eizen: What did you do?

Sonix: Let just say i didn't kill the person he loves, I already keep telling him that it wasn't me that kill her his hated drive him the only way i have to do was to...(fist shaking)to kill him.

Velvet: (hug Sonix) You don't have to suffer for your action beside i pretty sure what you did was best for him.

Sonix: Was it Velvet my best friend who thought i kill the person he loves blame me for her death it still haunts me from that day.

Eizen: I know what you are going at Sonix it not your fault you did the best you could with him even a tough situation.

Sonix: (tight his fist) I know Eizen but was it really worth it in the end for him to die?

Eleanor: Sonix Miss Teresa want to speak to you.

Sonix: (Stand up) What does she need from me?

Eleanor: She has something to tell you.

Sonix: I be right back Dyle be ready to set sail before i leave okay?

Dyle: Roger Sonix.

Sonix: (Teleport to Teresa).

Lapchiet: Sonix knows the guilt he has in his life.

Velvet: What makes you say that?

Lapchiet: The way he held his fist he tries everything to keep the people he loves and knows safe from harm way. Next, he blames the responsibility on himself.

Rokuoru: It makes Sonix a burden for what he tries to do we should encourage him for the good he has done.

Eizen: Rokuoru is right we should be there for Sonix when we face Artious.

Velvet: (Thought) Sonix all the pain suffers inside you it making you feel guilty am i right?

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: What is it Teresa?

Teresa: W-Why did you save me and my brother?

Sonix: Because you two are still young for giving up your life besides what is the point of fighting in this pointless war?

Teresa: To destroy every single Daemon but..(Sonix punch the wall)

Sonix: But What?! He is trying to throw you and your brother lives away from this senseless war don't you get it to look around you Teresa (cast a portal of Defenseless Daemon). Don't you see none of these daemons have ever hurt these people they want help but Artorius doesn't care of any of you. He only cares is your lives for this pointless battle between Daemon and the Abbey Huh tell me something when did Artious care about you or anyone he sends out there to fight the Daemon!

Teresa: (Shocked about Sonix outburst) I-I...

Oscar: (groan) S-Sister where are we?

Sonix: You are in our hideout Oscar i suggest not to move you were bang up pretty much from our fight.

Oscar: (grunt) I see I am sorry Sonix for mistook you as the enemy i hear everything after my recover i was a fool to believe that.

Sonix: (relief) Well that case i need you and Teresa to tell me how to Get Artorius.

Teresa: I don't know i never see what is Artious master Plan.

Oscar: I-I know but you need this (give Sonix a teleport item) That will take you to Artorius.

Sonix: Thank you Oscar i will make sure not to fail you.

Oscar: Sonix before i may die i want a request for you.

Sonix: What is that request Oscar?

Oscar: (Coughing) I want you to bring peace to this world (died)

Teresa: (Crying) No No Oscar please don't go please OSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Sonix: (hand on her shoulder and walk out) Oscar i will make this world peaceful you have my word.

Seres: (Felt Oscar power fading away) Sonix did Oscar..?

Sonix: (shook his head) I try to save him but he told me a promise before he died.

Seres: What was his promise?

Sonix: He wanted me to make this world peaceful after Defeat Artoriusand that what i am going to do. (tight his fist) I always keep my word.

Sol: But what about Shadow Sonix?

Sonix: Leave him to me but for now we should tell the other that we know how to Get Artious.

Seres: Sonix there is something you need to know when you get to Artorius

Meanwhile

Sonix: So this will get to Artorius.

Velvet: I see but what about Teresa?

Sonix: Let leave her be i already have Hanzo and the other looking after her when we are gone.

Eizen: Sonix are you sure you are ready for this final battle ahead of us?

Sonix:...

Yes or No?

Sonix: (nod) Yes Eizen I am ready.

Velvet: Alright let go.

Lapchiet: (Nod)

Magilou: (Smirk)

Eizen: (Crack his fist)

Rokurou: (sheat his sword)

Velvet: (took out Armsblade)

Eleanor: (Look up at the Sky)

Sonix: (stretching his leg and arms and Small Smirk)

Everyone: LET DO THIS!

Meanwhile

Artorius: I see you have fail them

Shadow: It doesn't matter Anyway they are coming after all Artorius should you be worried about yourself?

Artorius: Yes i am more worried but it doesn't stop me for becoming a hero to save this world.

Shadow: If Sonix and the other don't stop you that is.

Artorius: (Look at the roof) That i know but

Sonix/Artorius: Who is Light and who is Darkness?

* * *

 **Next Time on Tales of Light and Darkness**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here Look like we are here but Look like Lacphiet is the true person who saves all of the people from Malevolence.**

 **Lacphiet: So what should i be call?**

 **The Final Battle of Light and Darkness**

 **Sonix: How about Phi.**

* * *

Hey Guy Dark here to update Now We are one Ch away for this awesome Story thank you for people who find this story amusing and excited So many of you may wonder why is Shadow here? Well this is a different Shadow from Sonix Timeline, not the Shadow we know and love he married Maria in his earth, but i will do the flashback in the Next Ch if you have any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later.


End file.
